


Small World

by EattaCeleryStalk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blind Date, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long Shot, M/M, Mobuhan, Modern Era, Modern Eruri, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Reibert - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Tea, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wedding Planning, Weddings, eruri - Freeform, jeanmarco, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EattaCeleryStalk/pseuds/EattaCeleryStalk
Summary: Ever since Levi Ackerman opened his tea shop, the small business man had seen many faces come and go. Today, one particular face peaks his interest. When Hange later convinces Levi to go on a blind date they set up for him, Levi gets to see that face one more time: the face of newsletter journalist Erwin Smith.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 28
Kudos: 147





	1. The Kettle

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! I haven't written fanfiction since 2015 so if it's bad... let's just blame that.
> 
> These two are a big comfort ship as of recently, though, so I hope the story brings comfort to everyone else who reads, too :)
> 
> Word Count: 3,788

Thursdays and Fridays were always the busiest. The college kids, procrastinating on their work, would take advantage of free wifi, the smell of herbs and pastries, and the relaxing atmosphere of a coffee shop. Well, coffee and tea, anyway. Levi always wanted to open a tea shop, but in this area, coffee shops were all the rage. It’s not like people wouldn’t buy tea here, but to the average caffeine-addicted city citizen, coffee seemed a lot more appealing.

He named his shop “The Kettle.” Short and sweet, just like it’s owner. Well, maybe “sweet” was too nice of a word to describe Levi Ackerman. He could be as bitter as his favorite black tea, as spicy as the pure cinnamon sticks in his hot brews, as quiet as the store after hours. Let’s just say, the small man wasn’t entirely a friendly face. He was very small for a man, but still intimidated others nonetheless. His perfectly cut hair framed his face nicely and the dark, blackish color brightened the cold blue of his eyes and pale skin. He rarely ever laughed, let alone smiled. He constantly overworked himself and others, constantly stressed over the bills, and most importantly, constantly cleaned. The Kettle was a hidden gem, but let me tell you, Levi and his staff have gotten many compliments on how clean the place is.

Currently, Levi was back on another cleaning spree. He didn’t trust many other employees to clean as thoroughly as he could, so there was a silent agreement that his employees would work with customers and Levi would work with almost everything else. Some of his employees, specifically Petra, would complain about Levi’s workload. And, as always, Levi would throw the complaint over his shoulder and continue with his stubborn decisions. The sleep-deprived shorty sprayed the lemon scented cleaner with his left hand and violently circled the cleaning rag on the surface with his right. His cloudy, thin eyes currently paid close attention to an annoying spec of buttercream frosting that made its home on the glazed wood surface. Why, out of all occupations, did he choose one so messy? He didn’t even make the pastries and yet he found himself cleaning most of their messes. Perhaps if he shared his overbearing workload with his trusted employees he wouldn’t have to deal with this situation. But, independent men were always the most difficult.

“Hey Levi,” one of his employees, Eren, spoke up, resulting in the shorter of the two halting his movements to gaze at the other. “Since you’re over there, you mind picking out a lemon bar for Armin while I make Mikasa’s coffee?”

As annoyed as Levi’s resting face made him look, the dark-haired man was actually quite content with the offer. It didn’t really get in his way, so why scold the kid. Eren quickly walked past him to begin brewing Mikasa’s drink. Both Mikasa and Armin were regulars at the shop and close friends with Eren. Actually, Levi wondered now and again if they were secretly in some sort of polyamarous relationship. He would scold himself soon after for internally prying into his employee’s love life.

Before Levi reached into the pastry case, he pulled off his rubber cleaning gloves to put on a latex-free pair. He took hold of a small piece of parchment paper and scooped up the sugary powdered tart into a small paper bag for Armin. Levi took over Eren’s spot for a moment to ring up the kids’ orders. They weren’t really kids anymore, but to Levi, sophomores in college were still children: too young. The shorter male poked at the screen of the register to get ready for payment. “Alright you brats, one dark chocolate turtle mocha and one lemon bar: ten fifty-seven.”

“Hey, Mr. Ackerman?” The blonde, Armin, began, his pointer finger nervously scratching at his cheek, “You wouldn’t happen to be looking for any more workers, would you?”

“You don’t want to work here.” Levi answered automatically, cold and without a second thought. His greyish-blue eyes flashed in Mikasa’s direction as he observed her arm move closer to the card reader. He briefly pondered if she would be offended with his next statement on Eren’s behalf, “I already give your friend enough verbal abuse. You couldn’t handle it.”

“Well, I’m sure I can go beyond your expectations, sir.” Armin stood his ground with a nervous grin. Levi never saw the boy like this often, so he couldn’t really complain about his stubbornness— mostly considering that it would be very hypocritical of him. “I’m sure I could be a great asset to your team.”

“Mikasa already asked many times before you when Eren applied. If I didn’t want her then I don’t need you.” The sparkle in Armin’s eyes faded just a little bit from that statement. Said woman took her card out of the chip reader and back into her little purse as Levi closed his eyes and sighed. “However, if you are in need of a job, I’m sure many other places nearby would love someone as determined as you are as a staff member.” Armin’s eyes gained a little more hope from that statement. The smaller man huffed a sigh through his nose and tore the receipt out of its printer, handing it to the asian-american woman, “Now get your homework done. I’m sure both of you have your work cut out for you.”

“A future marine biologist does have his work cut out for him.” Mikasa stated simply, gazing over at her childhood friend for a moment before making her way to their usual table. Armin, instantly flustered, grabbed his bagged treat and hurried after Mikasa, complaining about his embarrassment or something. Levi couldn’t quite catch it.

“Oi, Eren, make sure to get that drink to Mikasa soon. I shouldn’t have to do your job for you.” Levi scolded, sending a not-so-subtle glare in the brunette’s direction which immediately got Eren working quicker. Levi was never very comfortable being at the front counter like this. He was never the best with first impressions. You’d think, because of his size, he would be approachable, but a surprising amount of people were put off by Levi’s serious case of resting bitch face.

When Levi brought his attention back to the occupation at hand, however, he wasn’t expecting such a looming figure standing in front of him. The man was seemingly well kept with a bright white button-up shirt under his simple grey coat, ironed olive-green slacks, simple brown loafers, and a beautiful blue pendant around his strong neck. His bodily features were extremely impressive as well: bright blue eyes that matched the pendant sitting on his broad chest, side swept blonde hair that every teenage wannabe girl envied, amazing sculpted cheekbones, and an ethereal hooked nose to match. Either this man had the face of a model, or the face of a God. Levi wasn’t the kind of man to feel intimidated, but the man before him seemed so perfect that he felt he _had_ to be.

Hesitantly, Levi began his repetitive yet friendly spiel, “Ready to order, sir?”

“This might take me a moment, actually. I don’t know too much about all these fancy coffee flavors.” The man before him admitted, offering a friendly, half-flustered smile. That voice was just as perfect as everything else on this guy. He placed one of his equally attractive hands on the back of his neck as his blue eyes pierced the menu behind Levi’s setup. “Do you have any recommendations?”

Levi blinked, surprisingly at a loss for words. After thinking for a few moments, he decided to answer honestly, “I’m more of a tea drinker, myself. Although I could get Eren over here to explain our menu in better detail to your taste.”

“Then you’re lucky that we’re one and the same.” the Godlike man answered, angling his head downward to make eye contact with the shop owner. “Any tea recommendations, then?”

Levi gazed up at the broad-shouldered man, raising an eyebrow at the blonde’s inquiry. “Depends. Hot or cold?”

“Preferably hot.”

“Any allergies or dietary restrictions?”

“Not one.”

“Sweet, subtle, or bitter?”

“Surprise me.”

With that in mind, Levi began quickly tapping on the glowing buttons making themselves known on the touchscreen. Within a few short moments, Levi made one more dramatic click and brought his attention back to the man before him, “One medium sized brown sugar milk tea and one softbaked sugar cookie. Will that be all, sir?”

It was the taller of the two’s turn to raise one of his thick eyebrows, “I don’t remember asking for any snack-” he paused his sentence to scan Levi’s cream colored apron until he took note of the bright white rectangle just above the man’s heart, “-Levi.”

It wasn’t often when customers read off his nametag, and when they did, it made Levi extremely uncomfortable. He kept trying to remind himself to take away the rule of employees wearing their name tags, but other, more important distractions would gear his train of thought away from the matter of interest. However, this time, Levi’s reaction wasn’t one of disgust but one of intrigue and interest. Maybe Levi was nervous or his mind was clouded with exhaustion, but he should not be so positively influenced by a stranger saying his name so simply.

Levi rewet his lips before answering, “Believe me when I say this, sir, they taste much better together. But I can take the cookie off if you don’t want it.”

“No, no. It’s alright.” His face went back to that soft, inviting smile. Something about that reaction told Levi that he was actually having a decent reaction with someone. Well, either that or this man was just being nice. “Yes, Levi, that will do. Thank you.”

“Levi, sir, I can take over again.” Eren came up next to him with a perfect, retail smile before looking at the screen and taking the reins. Levi could only nod and back away to where they kept all of their machines. He could just barely make out Eren speaking to the man as if they had known each other for years. Was Levi jealous? Probably. But he didn’t need to be. You shouldn’t have to be a suck-up for strangers, and Levi was definitely not gonna break that view now.

The dark-haired man rolled up the sleeves on his dark shirt and began working. The shop had multiple warmed kettles already set up in rows, each containing hot water used to steep the tea. Levi personally liked to use this special teapot with it’s own strainer for the loose tea herbs while at work, and use his own tea bags back at home. He flipped open the lid of the special teapot, set it to the side, and poured the hot water from the kettle into said teapot. There were many containers with respective spoons in them used to measure the tea leaves. Levi’s pale hands gripped onto the tin container, pulling the lid off with a pop and measuring three scoops of black tea leaves into the strainer. He set the teapot aside, placed the container back in its original spot, and grabbed the remaining frothed milk leftover from Mikasa’s drink that Eren made. A few minutes, a bit of stirring, a teaspoon of brown sugar simple syrup, and a sugar cookie on the side: the order was completed. And after all that effort to make the perfect tea for the perfect man… Levi completely forgot to ask for his name.

“That one’s his, right?” Eren chimed in, walking over to Levi after he finished up with the last customer in the line. The surprise resulted in Levi sucking in a deep breath through his teeth.

“Yes, this is his. And quit sneaking up on me like that. Damn, you could be an assassin with that skill.” the shorter male replied, delicately placing the cup onto the saucer. He handed off the control to Eren who took hold of the bagged cookie and drink, carrying it to the “drop off zone.” At least that’s what Gunter and Oluo called it.

“Erwin?” Eren called out with that familiar retail smile. Erwin. You don’t hear that name very often. Somehow this name fit the blonde beauty quite well. It just seemed to make sense.

This man, this Erwin, met up with Eren on the other side of the counter along with his own grateful smile, “Thank you so much, Eren.” Erwin must have scanned Eren’s name tag too.

“You’ve never been here before, right?” Eren began his small talk, resting his elbows on the freshly cleaned countertop. That irked Levi a bit, but he shouldn’t scold the boy in front of a customer like that. It’s not like he hasn’t done it before, but Levi wanted to make a good impression with this newcomer, “I bet after Boss’s tea, I’m sure you’ll browse coffee shops more often.”

“Tea shop, Eren, tea shop.” Levi murmured to himself, jaw clenched as he began cleaning up his mess he made from Erwin’s order. Actually, since it was here, he might as well make himself a cup. Levi was a big fan of bitter teas with tempting aromas. They helped him sleep. Well, even with the tea, he never got much sleep.

“I should hope so.” Erwin responded with a low chuckle echoing from his chest, “I’m a journalist, and recently I’ve been trying to expand my life outside of my comfort zone. I think it’ll give me a different outlook that I can use in my writing.”

“Journalist?” Eren’s green eyes gleamed with interest. Levi, too, was intrigued, but only listened from afar as he poured his own cup of straight black tea. Eren continued, “So are you working for a company? Or are you an independent journalist?”

“I’m an online newsletter journalist. I work for Sparks.” Erwin responded simply, carefully gripping the handle of the cup and bringing the pale rim to his lips. “I’m actually on my way to my office. Just figured I’d try something new on my way there.” And try something new he did. Erwin cocked the cup back to take a sip from the tea. He pulled the cup away from his lips for a moment after. Probably too hot. Levi couldn’t help but turn his head a bit, curious to see Erwin’s reaction. Truthfully, he wasn’t expecting anything big, so he was shocked to see his godlike facial expressions change. Erwin’s eyebrows raised with surprise. He couldn’t tear his shining blue eyes away from the smooth, creamy liquid in the cup. He blew a soft stream of air over the cup before taking another, longer sip of the drink, “This is amazing! Your boss over there has quite a talent.”

Even though Levi could hear him, he decided to keep quiet and let the perfect man stroke his ego just a bit more. Erwin made himself comfortable at the shop for around eight, nine, maybe ten minutes, browsing the internet on his laptop before making his leave and thanking the employees once more. If Levi could remember correctly, Erwin said something around the lines of a “repeated patronage.” It made the corners of Levi’s lips curl up into an almost unnoticeable smile. I say almost, because Eren pointed it out later in the day. Levi obviously scolded him, “If you have time to notice those little details you have time to continue working.”

Throughout the day, college students, hipsters, white soccer moms, and all the other normal coffeehouse browsers made their appearances at The Kettle. Like Levi predicted, it would be a little busier, even for his hidden gem of a shop. They actually sold a lot more pastries and baked goods that day, so when Petra came in for work later, Levi immediately put her to work in the kitchen. She and Gunther were the minds behind the bakery. Around 7pm, Eren checked out of work and made his way out the door with a goodbye and his two friends by his side. Levi was almost envious of how inseparable the three were. However, there was no need to be when Hange constantly ran around the shop, sent him voicemails and weird texts and 2am, and shouted in his ears as a reminder of their existence. Actually, just when he thought the shop couldn’t get any quieter for the end of the night, Hange made their presence known. He could hear their obnoxious yet friendly voice already calling for him outside the shop.

“Leviiiii!” Yup. That was Hange alright. They zoomed through the glass door, almost as if they were in a hurry, “Levi! Levi!”

“What do you want, four-eyes? You look like you just ran a marathon.” Levi turned his entire body to face his friend as he continued to wipe down the glass pastry case without looking. “Is it _that_ urgent?”

“Uh, yeah it’s that urgent!” They spat, huffing in hearty breaths of air. They hunched over, hands on their knees as they tried to regain their breath just a little bit. Levi just rolled his eyes at the person before him and continued his cleaning while they tried to breathe. Once ready, Hange took out their cell phone and shoved it into Levi’s personal space, “You gotta close the shop early! I got’chu another date. And he’s a hunk, too! Moblit even likes him!”

Levi took one quick scan at the cellphone and frowned, eyebrows furrowing as he read bits and pieces of the conversation, “You call him ‘Commander?’”

“It’s an inside joke.” They stated, simply.

“Whatever,” Levi grunted, turning his back to his friend to continue cleaning, “I’m not interested. I will never be interested.”

“Oh come on!” Hange placed their hands on Levi’s shoulders from behind, peeking around him to get a good look at the smaller man’s face. “Do you really wanna become all old and dusty without anyone but this coffee shop in your life?”

Levi paid no mind to their intrusion, spraying his cloth with the lemon cleaner he was using earlier, “ _Tea_ shop. And yes. I have everything I need right here. I don’t need your constant nagging and annoying hookups with people I don’t even know.”

“...He’s 6’2’’.”

Levi halted his cleaning for a moment in thought, then continued wiping down the glass, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“And he’s mentally stable.”

“Hange that doesn’t mean-”

“And his home is extremely organized.”

“Alright, I get it!” Levi spat, turning around to face Hange with a frown. He pressed a gloved finger against their chest and growled, greyish-blue eyes piercing into their caramel brown ones, “I’ll do it, but you have to stop setting me up with people if this doesn’t work out.”

Hange’s eyes sparkled with an excited desire, their familiar crazed smile finding itself on their features. It was the kind of smile that Levi silently feared. He knew at that moment, Hange had something in mind and he didn’t feel entirely prepared for what it could be. “Deal. I’ll just text him the details and he can meet you at the restaurant.”

“Restaurant?” Levi backed up a step or two, placing a hand over his face with a frustrated groan. “I really shouldn't have agreed to this.”

“Relax. It’ll be fine. He would’ve felt awkward if it was just you two alone. He’s a pretty intimidating dude, after all. Prob’ly doesn’t wanna scare you.”

“Oh, and I wouldn’t feel awkward on a date in front of other strangers? Really Hange?”

“It’ll be fine, dude!” They smiled, hurrying behind the smaller man and carefully untying his now stained apron. “Close down the shop early, head home, make yourself pretty, and meet up with him and talk about yourself. Simple as that.” They circled the dark-haired man, pulling off his apron for him and tossing it aside. The action made Levi’s eye twitch. Hange took in a big breath of air to speak again, but got cut off by their phone’s ringing. They quickly picked it up and talked for a bit. Levi assumed it was Moblit from the nonchalant way they spoke, but he couldn’t pay too much attention to that. His mind was too busy racing from one thought to the other. Negativity normally plagued his mind, but dating was something brand new that he never quite understood. It made his throat close up and his pale palms sweat, and Levi was quite literally a cold person so the action wasn’t very normal to him. Luckily, before his racing mind could go any further, Hange spoke to him again, “Hey, I gotta go bud. Moblit wants me back so we can continue the wedding plans. He really wants our first dance to be to Shotsta-Whatever’s 'Waltz No. 2,' but I’m pretty set on the idea of playing ‘Cotton Eye Joe.’” They snickered at the idea, to which Levi just rolled his eyes to. “I’ll send ya the deets on my way home, just make sure you head out soon!”

The Kettle fell silent for a good long moment after Hange left. Levi ran a nervous hand through his hair. _This is fine_ , he told himself. _It’ll be fine_. He turned and picked up his apron, tempted to bring it home and wash it for tomorrow, but he did have other clean aprons in the back. With a heavy sigh, Levi turned back into the kitchen. “Petra, we’re closing shop up early tonight. I've got some business to attend to. I’ll give you the rest of your pay as if you worked the full shift, got it?”

The young girl, Petra, just pulled some chocolate chip scones out from the oven. Standing up as straight as she could, she gazed up at her boss with wide and curious eyes, “Levi, sir, you’re going to go into debt with that sort of generosity.” She flashed a sweet, sunny smile before setting down the tray on a nearby hot pad resting on the countertop.

“I’m serious. Go home, Petra. I’ll discuss the payment with you in the morning.” Levi grabbed his dark jacket off of the hook nearby the kitchen door and dug around in the pocket. He grabbed and chucked the store’s master key in Petra’s direction and let them fall onto the countertop. “Close up for me, will you? I’ll clean up the front in the morning.”

Without receiving an answer, Levi pushed his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and buttoned it up quickly. He made his way through the kitchen door and the front door, looking back to give Petra a quick nod goodbye. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets up with his blind date at a surprisingly fancy restaurant, but he definitely wasn't expecting Erwin Smith to be said date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, before you read this chapter, I want you all to keep this in mind:
> 
> Isayama has said many times that in his manga, Hange's gender is to be interpreted by the reader. Hange uses all pronouns, and presents themselves in a fairly androgynous way.
> 
> The narrator and Levi use they/them pronouns to refer to Hange, but Erwin uses she/her to refer to Hange. As we, the readers, interpret Hange's gender in many ways, their friends and comrades in this story do the same. I fully understand Hange is nonbinary, and so do their friends, we just all use whatever pronouns we feel comfortable calling them.
> 
> Now that's been established, enjoy the date night!
> 
> Word Count: 3745

Levi wasn’t expecting Hange to send him in the direction of an insanely _fancy restaurant_ for his first date with some random, seemingly attractive “hunk.” The small business owner couldn’t help but take note of his surroundings as he sat on his chair. When Levi meant fancy, he _meant_ fancy. He currently sat at a small, circular table with a clean white tablecloth, a beautifully arranged basket of bread rolls, bright and true silverware, a maroon cloth napkin, a laminated menu with fancy calligraphy and gold around the edges, and a few empty wine glasses. The lighting was dim and romantic all around, amazing aromas arose from the nearby kitchen, and the interior design was so wonderfully satisfying to the eye. Honestly, the place would’ve been wonderful if Levi wasn’t alone. Actually, he briefly pondered what everyone around him thought. It must be weird to see such a strange man sitting alone in a restaurant like this. 

He hadn’t felt this nervous since he was a child. Hange told him to “make himself pretty” but didn’t give much context on how he should dress. Hopefully he wasn’t too underdressed for this place. Currently, Levi wore a pair of simple black slacks, a greyish-blue button up shirt (that matched his eyes quite well) and a black overcoat that stopped just below Levi’s hip. Curse his small torso. Just before he left his apartment, Levi threw on a silver watch not only to add to the look but to make sure he didn’t look at his phone. As much as Levi doubted any of these dates actually going well, he might as well _try_ to be a decent human being and keep his phone off.

However, the longer he waited, the more he felt the need to distract himself. Instead of taking out his phone, Levi anxiously tapped his pointer finger on the tabletop, taking in the details of how the table was set up once more. A few minutes passed. Levi bit the inside of his cheek and momentarily checked his watch. Dammit, he knew he shouldn’t have accepted the offer.

“Levi?”

Levi jerked his head up from his watch to angle his gaze upward, making eye contact with a familiar, handsome face. That clean blonde hair, those shining blue eyes, that soft yet friendly smile: the new customer. He was dressed just as nicely as ever in his very own three piece, black and white suit, matching black dress pants, and equally matching shiny dress shoes. And in place of his tie hung the blue pendant he wore before. This guy really knew how to dress. Levi gave a weak attempt to strike conversation, “Erwin, was it? Good afternoon.”

“I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon.” Erwin admitted, voice amused and laced with spoonfulls of excitement, “Special plans?”

Levi let out a groan, rolling his eyes and crossing his surprisingly strong arms across his chest. He was hesitant about speaking at first. After all, Erwin was still technically a stranger. Hell, Levi knew nothing about the guy other than his occupation. But it _would_ pass the time until his date arrived. “You could say that.” Levi turned in his seat, body facing Erwin to show that the man had his full attention. “A close friend of mine, Hange; they keep trying to set me up with someone for their wedding that’s coming up in a couple of months. It’s quite annoying, but I suppose I can’t blame them.”

“Hange?” Erwin questioned momentarily before his eyes quickly lit up. As if those beautiful baby blues couldn’t get any brighter, “I didn’t expect you to be friends with someone as eccentric as she is.” The blonde let out a low chuckle before sliding the blazer of his suit off his body and into his arms. He carefully set it on the back of his chair, the smooth wooden corners carefully hidden within the shoulders of the dark fabric. And just like that, Erwin made himself comfortable in the seat across from Levi without a care in the world. The shorter of the two attempted to speak up about it, but Erwin spoke before him with an almost comforting look in his eye, “Would it be crazy if I said she tried setting me up with someone tonight at this very restaurant?”

Levi blinked in his own form of unnoticeable shock. Erwin was the hunk that Hange set him up with? They weren’t exactly wrong about the hunk part but— wait a moment! “You’re my date? You’re this ‘Commander’ guy? Hange never told me about you until today.”

“She never told me anything about you, either. Well, other than what she told me to get me to agree to this meetup.” Erwin let a low chuckle escape that smile of his. What did Hange tell him? Erwin stretched his arm forward to carefully pick up the menu on the tabletop in front of him, completely dismissing the fact that he just opened a huge can of worms. Erwin seemed so calm. Did he really have no nervousness? Levi was almost jealous. He had never been best with staying cool in social situations. Well, his problem stemmed from the fact that he was a bit _too_ cool.

Levi eyed the larger man’s strong hand for a moment before declaring in his mind that he may have been staring for too long. He averted his gaze and quickly mirrored Erwin’s actions, picking up his own menu and scanning the items. Yeesh, this place was expensive. Insead of listening to the silent cry of his wallet, he tried to continue the conversation, voice low and curious, “What did Hange say about me to get you interested?”

Erwin kept his eyes focused on the menu in his hands, “That you are intelligent, you own your own business, you have dark hair, and you’re an _extremely_ independent man. Really, it intrigued me.” He looked up from the menu with a soft smile, “And now that I know you have a talent for tea brewing, I’m even more intrigued about what you have to offer.”

The petite man sat silently in his seat, quickly averting his gaze when Erwin looked up from the menu. His mouth felt really dry at that moment. And his normally cold hands suddenly felt clammy and moist. What exactly is he supposed to say to something like that? “You’re pretty blunt, aren’t you?” Levi noted.

“I guess so. I don’t have secrets.” Erwin replied simply. “I guess you could call me an open book.”

_An open book_ , Levi thought. This opened up a lot of conversational options. However, Levi wasn’t able to start a new topic because the waitress finally arrived at their table with a cheery smile. She began her lively spiel that Levi barely paid any attention to. Hell, he didn’t even catch her name. His mind drifted back to the moment once she handed Erwin a smaller, laminated drink menu, and turned to face Levi while the blonde scanned the drink choices, “Would you like one too, sir?”

Levi quickly blinked back to reality, “Oh, no thank you. I don’t drink. I’ll just take a water.” 

“If you could bring over a bottle of Zinfandel Red, that would be wonderful.” Erwin ordered with that signature, godlike smile. The young woman nodded to the both of them, stating something that Levi didn’t listen to before heading toward the doors of the nearby kitchen. Erwin brought his attention back to the smaller man in front of him, hoping to strike up a new conversation, “Don’t drink, eh?”

“There’s no reason for me to,” Levi began, fiddling with the corners of the fancy menu with his thumb and forefinger. “I have a surprisingly high alcohol tolerance and wine tastes like shit. Why waste my money?”

Erwin huffed out another chuckle. Is he seriously amused by everything Levi says or is he just being nice? “I’ll let you have a few glasses of the wine I ordered then. It’s a little on the sweeter side, but I’m sure you’ll love it.”

Levi huffed, rolling his eyes before finally beginning to peruse the menu options. When it came to eating out, Levi always got annoyed from the prices and portion sizes. They never seemed to match his needs. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a little guy so his stomach can’t handle too much. His thin pale hands gripped the sides of the menu a little tighter. The more options he read, the more expensive and strange they became. Maybe he should just stick with the appetizers and nibble on those throughout the night. 

“The ‘New York Strip’ sounds amazing right now.” Erwin chimed, setting the menu down on the tabletop with a ‘plop!’ He flashed another small, friendly smile in Levi’s direction, “Any idea on what you’re getting?”

Levi bit his tongue, letting out a low sigh from his nostrils. Choosing suddenly became so difficult when people were waiting for him. His eyebrows furrowed and slowly a frown fell onto his features, “Not really, no. Lamb chops, I guess?”

“You don’t sound very sure of yourself.” Erwin noted, resting his beautifully sculpted cheek in the palm of his hand.

“I’m not.” Levi responded, half-slapping the menu back onto the table top. He felt like a fussy child. It was almost humiliating. When his dull eyes met Erwin’s again, though, he almost felt like himself again. Those deep pools of blue and navy were so mesmerizing, so calming and clean.

“Why don’t I help you choose then, hm?” Erwin suggested, stretching his back up straight before picking up the menu once more. “Think of it as payment for when you chose my drink this morning.” The blonde offered Levi another smile before bringing his gaze to the menu. It was a nice gesture, but Levi doubted he would get anywhere with it. Just like he did with the man’s tea order, Erwin asked him a couple of questions about flavors, allergies, favorites, and dislikes. They settled pretty quickly on the “Prime Porterhouse” steak with a bit of pink on the inside. Levi couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for murdering his wallet in the future, but he couldn’t just _decline_ to eat food. And he _definitely_ couldn’t decline when Erwin picked it out for him. It reminded the smaller man of those cheesy moments in boring romance movies where the man would tell the waiter what he and his partner wanted. 

Pretty soon the waitress snuck up on the two again, carefully placing down a couple ice waters and a large, shiny bottle of wine, “Have you two decided on what you’re going to order?” she asked simply, notepad in one hand and pen in the other.

“I believe so,” Erwin began, flashing a smile in Levi’s direction. For a brief moment, the two made eye contact again, but the blonde soon broke it when he told the woman what they wanted. Yes, they. That cheeky bastard; he really did the cheesy romance movie thing!

Levi couldn’t hold back the huff of a chuckle through his nose. The waitress smiled, sneakily pulled back the menus, and disappeared into the kitchen again. Meanwhile, the smaller man turned his head to the side, attempting to cover his mouth with the back of his small pale hand. The cheesy action was… cute? It was at least amusing. 

Erwin reached for the wine bottle, gripping the cork tightly and pulling it off with a pop. He carefully grabbed the crystal wine glass and poured himself a small amount. The wine sloshed around in the glass, slightly staining the clear shape with a maroon tint. Levi could smell the grapes from across the table. Wine always smelled amazing, but it always tasted so dry and just made him more thirsty. Erwin set the bottle back down on the table and brought the wine glass up to his lips, “You sure you don’t want to try any?”

“I’ll stick with the water, thank you.” Levi responded, carefully gripping near the rim of the ice water, “Maybe I’ll try a few sips during the meal.”

After a brief silence (which made Levi extremely uncomfortable) Erwin brought up some new conversation topics. It started with the simple stuff: “How long have you owned for business for?” and, “How did your workday go?” Levi would normally give simple, straight to the point answers. He shared about how he finally bought his shop just a few years ago, had an overwhelming amount of support from his friends, and was quickly able to open up shop after a little bit of help. He also brought up a nice little story about how Hange came in unexpectedly and slammed their entire body into Levi, knocking him to the floor but also drenching their shirt in the boiling hot brew he was carrying. At the moment it was stressful, but Hange always has a good laugh whenever he brings it up again.

Every once and awhile, the two would go off on a tangent, their brains playing a nice game of word association to branch into different topics. Levi wasn’t one to speak about his personal life unless he was asked directly, so it was kind of nice that Erwin was such a blunt and curious person. The blonde was very precise with his wording, too, confident as he asked each question that popped into his head. During Levi’s responses Erwin kept his taste buds busy with quick sips of wine and small bites of the fresh bread rolls in front of them. Levi didn’t trust his stomach to eat until his meal arrived.

Through the night, nervousness faded. Levi finally had the chance to test that “I’m an open book” statement Erwin made a while ago. And truly, it seemed like he was. The blonde answered quickly and honestly with little struggle, smiling brightly and allowing his welcoming chuckles to roam free. Again, they went on tangents. Levi learned that Erwin is a veteran who fought in Afghanistan. After living in harsh environments and noting the world from a different perspective, he became entranced with movements and political freedom. Now that he’s back home, he strived to show off the hard truth of the world we live in. He seemed quite passionate about it, too, eyes lighting up and showing off a smile Levi never saw before. Erwin liked to tell little stories that reminded him of his answers, too. Almost all of them involved some crazy escapade. The larger man shared tales of when he snuck onto private property to find info on an article. He also brought up a story from Afghanistan where he dared one of his friends to huff powdered milk while their military officer was nearby. Yes, he did it, and yes, they all got in trouble. Erwin didn’t seem as perfect or as stuck up as Levi thought. It was nice to hear him speak. The way he told his stories with his hands and the words he used from his many years of journalism made Levi sit and listen in awe.

He had never kept eye contact with someone for so long. Well, he did, but this time it actually felt comfortable.

Their bonding had to take a pit stop for just a moment. The waitress was on her way with a focused look in her eye, a giant serving tray full of customers’ meals, and a little fold up tray stand. She carefully set their plates in front of their respective owners. Levi didn’t realize how much of an appetite he gained until he saw his meal in front of him. Perhaps he would eat more than he thought. The inch thick slab of meat in front of him was charred perfectly, shimmering in the dim lighting with butter and garlic. Levi looked up from his own plate to take note of Erwin’s choice, too. It looks just as savory and perfect as the man who ordered it. With a “thank you” and a smile, the waitress made her leave with a similar smile of her own. 

“They look delicious.” Erwin spoke, sitting up in his seat like an excited child. He quickly folded up the cloth napkin and set it on his lap, grasping for the silverware on the tabletop soon after. Levi hummed in response. He tried to blend in, laying the cloth napkin on his own lap before grabbing his silverware and beginning to cut his meal into perfect, bite-sized pieces.

Erwin took his first bite. He didn’t really glow with the same energy he had with Levi’s tea, but it looked like he still enjoyed it, “That’s really good.” He commented after swallowing his bite. The blonde peeked over the table curiously to see what Levi was doing, “Try yours yet?”

Levi, in the middle of cutting his uneaten steak with his knife and fork, looked up from his plate with a small frown, “Yes. It’s delicious.”

Erwin had a good laugh at that one. 

The two ate in silence for a moment. This silence didn’t feel as awkward as it did before. It was almost comforting. Levi had to admit that his meal was delectable. He’s always a little tight with money, so he could never treat himself with some good food. Luckily, today he has an excuse to cut his wallet in half. At some point, Erwin brought up another question in between bites. Levi’s answers became more interesting and more in depth, longer with a story-like fashion. Hopefully he could offer a smidge of entertainment like Erwin did.

Levi couldn’t help but wonder if this is how things were supposed to go. He wasn’t very experienced with dating, or people in general, so he couldn’t really tell right from wrong. Maybe it didn’t hut to outright ask Erwin if he was having a good time? Levi gulped down another forkful of his meal, washing it down with a few sips of his water before asking his question, “Are you having a nice time?”

Erwin’s eyes flickered over in Levi’s direction, eying him quizzically. He set down the wine glass he was sipping from and spoke, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I’m not the best person when it comes to talking. Not as comforting as you are.” Levi admitted simply, taking another sip of his water.

“You might be a little on the quiet, intimidating side of things, but I like that about you.” Erwin answered simply, picking up his wine glass again to swirl the dark maroon liquid around. “I’m intimidating in my own way, so it’s good to see someone equal to me.”

“Really?” Levi wondered, eyebrow raising in question. “An equal?”

“That’s right.”

“And you’re sure about that?”

“One hundred percent.”

“Not even a little bit of a second guess?”

“Not one bit.”

Levi leaned back in his seat with a huff, crossing his clothed arms across his chest. He bit the inside of his cheek, turning his head to the side to avert his almost unnoticeable embarrassed gaze. He was flattered, sure, but something in his gut told him to stay alert.

Erwin chuckled lazily at the smaller man’s defense, “Is that not the answer you were looking for?”

The smaller man flickered his dull blue eyes into the blonde’s direction, shoulders slowly beginning to relax, “Not exactly,” he murmured, maybe just a little too quietly. He uncrossed his arms, closing his eyes with an unknown frustration. Levi spoke up a little louder, “But I’m not complaining.”

Erwin threw a smile in Levi’s direction, “Good.” The blonde quickly finished his second, and last, glass of wine for the night. Just a few moments after, the waitress came back with the bill and a box offer for Levi’s unfinished meal. He hesitantly accepted. While she was gone, the pair briefly “argued” about who would pay the bill. Erwin kept insisting to take care of the whole payment himself, but Levi didn’t let up either. He even threw in a joke about how Hange should pay because they’re the one who set the date up in the first place. Erwin eventually gave in with a laugh, letting Levi cover half of the meal. The waitress returned with a box, and left with an empty plate and their cards.

After the confusing payment debate and the annoyance of having to put messy food into a styrofoam box, the two got their cards back, their jackets on, and their butts to the exit, but not before Levi could clean up as much of the table as he could. He briefly explained that it was just the nice thing to do, but in reality, he just had the need to clean. Erwin led the way outside, holding the door open for Levi with a sweet grin. The shorter male briefly wondered how one man could have so many different smiles.

The streetlights and neon colored signs lit up the busy street. Levi always loved the noise and the feeling of the racing cars thrashing harsh, cold winds in his direction. At this point in the night, however, the winds didn’t do his small frame a lot of favor. He could already feel himself shivering from the outside weather.

“I really did have a nice time, tonight.” Erwin admitted through the sounds of the city, adjusting his jacket to keep warm against the cold night’s air. “I hope you did too, Levi.”

Levi buttoned up the last few buttons on his jacket as he stood on the sidewalk, gazing up at the starless sky, “I have to admit, the night didn’t go as badly as I thought it would.”

Erwin grinned, stuffing his hands into his pockets and angling his head downward to gaze in Levi’s direction, “I’d love to see you again if that’s alright with you.”

The shorter man felt a strange sensation in his stomach, although he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It was warm and swirly, almost making him dizzy. But the feeling wasn’t dangerous, rather, it felt nice, sweet, and welcoming. The feeling he got whenever Kenny showed him affection. The feeling he got when Hange attempted to make him laugh. It was rare, almost unfamiliar. And yet, it felt so nice. Levi continued to stare at the night sky, breathing out a heavy breath of air he was unaware of holding.

“Yeah. I’d like that a lot.”


	3. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange bugs Erwin about his date, and his boss bugs him about his next article. Perhaps a change of scenery will help him focus, or is he more focused on seeing Levi again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna give a quick thanks to those who are actively reading. It's nice to know that I've still got the skill to be writing.
> 
> I've decided to put out a new chapter every week on Sundays, so hopefully I can keep up. So far I've been doing a great job so we'll see how long I can keep up that promise.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy Erwin slowly becoming more and more lovesick.
> 
> Word Count: 3318

It had been a long while since Erwin had a successful date like that. It’s not like he didn’t have successful dates, he just wasn’t interested in anything serious up until recently. The brief memory of the night made his chest swell with pleasant emotion and curiosity for the future. He talked a lot tonight, so hopefully next time he could get to learn more about Levi and his life instead. He hoped there would be a next time, anyways.

Erwin courageously asked for Levi’s phone number before they parted ways, both of them unanimously deciding to swap numbers instead and name each other in their contacts. Levi joked in a monotone fashion, stating that he should name Erwin’s contact “Eyebrows.” Luckily, Erwin enjoyed Levi’s sarcastic, simple comedy. If Levi had said that to anyone else, he could’ve been murdered by their offended, rage induced strength. Erwin simply decided to call Levi’s contact, “Levi” with a little smiley face emoji next to it.

Speaking of which, his phone vibrated vigorously in his front pocket. He’d have to check it when he got settled in the house. It was a pretty simple place, really. He rented it out from a nice young woman for a surprisingly cheap price, so the simplistic nature was worth it. It was a little too big for one man, but that didn’t really matter. Miche always teased Erwin about his landlord having a crush on him and that’s why the rent was so cheap. Erwin was honestly interested at first, but decided not to when he found out her extreme love for problematic celebrities. Fans mimic their idols, after all.

He pulled out his jangling keys and quickly unlocked the door, opening it soon after to fall into the coziness of his home. Erwin closed the door behind him and locked it, shivering for a moment from the quick temperature change.

His phone vibrated again, echoing from his pocket to his ears. With a groan, Erwin checked to see what the fuss from his phone was about. A few text message notifications twinkled, burning the man’s eyes for a moment. He turned the brightness down before checking the message:

_Hange, 9:12 pm_

_levi just told me you guys swapped numbers!! makin it to second base already i see~_

_Hange, 9:14 pm_

_howd the date go hot stuff??_

Erwin let out a huff of a chuckle through his nose. Before answering, Erwin took his shoes off, placed them on the nearby shoe rack, and headed straight for his room to answer Hange. The man’s house, warm and welcoming, had a very homey atmosphere. To the right of the doorway stood the living room, full of warm, calming hues and organized bookshelves and blankets. And to the left, a simple kitchen and dining area together with, well, simple furniture and electric cooking products. Everything inside was clean and organized. Erwin prided himself on his eye for decoration and organization. He waited for the day to bring a group of people over for a special gathering and to receive all the compliments on how great his house was kept… but he would never say it out loud. It was a little nerdy, yes, but hopefully not too weird for someone like him.

He swung open his bedroom door, revealing the comfort of his own room. It reminded him of a library of sorts, brown caramel colors and soft lighting from his desk lamps adding to the aesthetic. And, as a journalist should, Erwin had a love for literature. Bookshelves full of cover to cover pages, old and new, sat together in sweet little groups of words on each shelf. Some were extremely worn out, covers hanging on by threads and even gone entirely. He even had a few journals in there, specifically one wretched one from his military days. 

The blonde tore off his blazer to fold it into a perfect rectangle and place it on his wooden desk. With an exhausted sigh, Erwin sat on the foot of his bed and let himself fall back onto the mattress. He didn’t realize how tired he was until he sat down. Erwin gazed at his phone again, typing up a message as quick as he could.

_Commander, 9:17 pm_

_I don’t believe that’s what “second base” is. But I think it went well. He seems really sweet, and definitely has a sense of humor to him._

His lips slowly curled up into a dreamy smile as he remembered the events of the night. He turned off his phone screen and let it fall next to him on the bed. Erwin let his broad shoulders finally relax into the comforter and intertwined his fingers together, resting his hands on his stomach. The events of the night: simple and sweet. They made Erwin’s heart swell with that familiar excitement from before. Levi, himself, was quite the character. He was sarcastic but well put together and serious when he needed to be. The small man seemed to be pretty tense at first, so Erwin tried his best to help him calm down. It must’ve worked considering that Levi actually agreed to give out his phone number at the end of the night. Erwin was glad to relax Levi to that point. He wondered what else Levi could open up about, who he really was, what he enjoyed. The journalist never felt this curious about someone before. It must’ve been Levi’s mysterious aura and sarcastic attitude that lured him in. After all, not everyone had that cold, attractive look to them. His somber eyes and dark haircut matched his serious demeanor nicely. And his voice, while quiet, was melodic and low: music to Erwin’s ears. Even the faint bags staining the pale skin of his under eyes were beautiful.

Erwin’s thoughts were haltered by the annoyingly loud vibration of his phone nearby. It literally jolted him out of his mind, tensing his muscles back to their normal, pained aches.

_Hange, 9:22 pm_

_sweet?? you sure you were with the right guy??_

_jk jk. in all seriousness, you guys gonna go out again or what?_

Erwin thought for a moment, planning his response carefully. He knew that Hange could take things out of proportion, so he had to keep things simple and clear.

_Commander, 9:23 pm_

_I would like to, but I didn’t ask him._

It didn’t take very long for Hange to reply. Erwin could hear their screams of disappointment from the screen.

_Hange, 9:23 pm_

_WHAAAAT????_

_Hange, 9:24 pm_

_YOU GOTTA ASK HIM OUT MAN!!!!_

_IM NOT ASKING FOR YOU AGAIN. GET IT TOGETHER DUDE_

Erwin frowned at his phone, laying his head back on the mattress in defeat as he thought of a way to respond. Hange, quickly, beat him to it. This message, however, caught the blonde completely off guard.

_Hange, 9:25 pm_

_everyone wants to fuck the twink so you better beat em to it. ASK. HIM. OUT._

The journalist audibly gasped, almost dropping his phone on his face from the shock. Did Hange just do this to get him laid? Or did they think that’s what Erwin wanted? Is that what _Levi_ wanted? It made Erwin woozy, face warm and chest tight. The response was completely unexpected. He turned his head to the side, the back of his strong, square hand covering his mouth which sat open in disbelief. The heat of his sculpted cheeks warmed his hand nicely. Erwin was extremely flustered from then on. It actually took him a good couple minutes to collect his thoughts so he could respond.

_Commander, 9:29 pm_

_Hange! What would Levi think if he knew you said that?_

Again, Hange answered quickly.

_Hange, 9:29 pm_

_ive said stuff like that around him multiple times. he doesnt care. i bet hes secretly flattered~_

Erwin let out a low groan, thick brows furrowing together closely. He pinched the bridge of his hooked nose with his thumb and forefinger, debating on if he should just leave Hange on read or if he dared to respond. A few ideas knocked around in that blonde head of his. His response was blunt:

_Commander, 9:31 pm_

_Goodnight, Hange_

Again, Hange answered quickly, but Erwin decided it would be best for him to get ready for bed instead of answering. He knew his workload was piled high, so getting some extra shuteye would be extremely helpful. Recently, Darius Zackly had been on his ass about a new story that doesn’t involve political implications. Kind of difficult considering that unbiased political news was Erwin’s strong suit. Zackly had just been put in charge of their floor since their previous supervisor had retired. Erwin briefly remembered a conversation that he had with his coworker, Nanaba, where she said that Zackly seemed to enjoy the suffering of his employees. Of course, Erwin brushed it off, but from the way Zackly pushes him so hard, he started to believe Nanaba’s claim.

Quickly, Erwin shoved the memory away from his mind so he could focus on getting ready for bed. Hopefully he would sleep soundly this time.

  
  
  


Erwin didn’t sleep soundly. Ever since this shift in workload, soundful sleep became difficult to gain. He would wake up briefly in the middle of the night whenever his body tried to move into another comfortable position. And every now and again, without knowledge until after it happened, Erwin’s arm or leg would jut out from under the covers while he slept, hitting anything in its path. Let’s just say, Erwin knocked over quite a few cups of water and lamps by doing this. It pissed him off to no end. He was just lucky that he wasn’t close enough to a wall to stub his toes on. And to top it off, Erwin always flinched awake from the surprise of his alarm. No matter what alarm tone he used, he was always shaken when he woke up.

After a brief stretch and crack to the neck, Erwin crawled out of bed, turned off his alarm, and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. He momentarily checked Hange’s response from last night before undressing. They mostly just responded with a keyboard smash and a plea for Erwin to come back. The blonde rolled his eyes and chuckled before continuing with his routine. Every morning was the same: seven minute shower, brush teeth with this strange yet helpful tasteless toothpaste, get dressed, make a quick protein shake, and head out the door. Of course he would clean everything he messed up along the way, too. Since the military, Erwin kept himself to tight schedules to help him get through the day. Relaxation was almost impossible with how many things he internally planned. It’s like he had his own mind palace, each simple thought made a little more obscure with specific times and places and dates and… well, you get the picture. To put it simply: there was always a lot on Erwin Smith’s mind.

The morning continued quickly with Erwin leaving his home and locking the door with his bag at approximately 8:15 am: just like what his inner schedule predicted. His hair was bright and dry with his signature part and gentlemanly style. It matched perfectly with his navy blue turtleneck sweater, black slacks, matching black coat, and shiny brown loafers. Erwin: the epitome of handsome.

He drank his shake while he walked, nearing the large building and bustling front doors about fifteen minutes later. A half hour early, just how he liked it. Fridays through Sundays were busiest on this street, so Erwin always made sure he left earlier just in case it would be harder for him to get through all the cars and people. Sounds and crowds could be overwhelming sometimes.

Erwin slid through the shiny glass doors of the large building. They matched the exterior quite well. The building’s entryway stood slick and sleek, shiny to the eye and clean to the touch. It was beautiful, bustling with muted greys and browns. Brown and black marble patterns displayed all along the floor, shining powerfully with the wax used every six months. The walls were a matte grey color, spanning up a good fifteen feet to reach the high, mirrored ceiling. Dull, abstract paintings sat along the walls and carpets, similar to the paintings’ colors, laid flat on the marble flooring, leading visitors to the front desks. They, too, had marble counters with the latest technology and two beautiful secretaries. Erwin gave them a sweet smile and a greeting every morning as he walked past them toward the open elevators. There was never a time where anyone in the building could catch an elevator alone, especially during this time of day. The doors slowly closed and Erwin, cramped from the amount of people, stretched his arm out carefully to click the dull silver button labeled “4.”

A short ride and a couple of pit stops later, Erwin spilled out from the box of people onto his workfloor, taking a deep breath as he walked through the annoying amount of cubicles. He never really understood why he needed one to himself. Erwin hardly ever did paperwork, and didn’t have to stay long for meetings, so he wasn’t really in the building too often. Perhaps it was just a way to make sure he comes to work on time, but Erwin just saw it as a waste of energy.

Once at his spot, he set down his now empty protein mixer, and set his bag to the side. He carefully sat in his chair with a groan, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath just to get his mind in the right place for the day. However, his soothing would have to wait. One of his coworkers knocked on the thin cubicle wall behind him, peeking into the space with enough open room for Erwin to leave, “Zackly wants to see ya. Good luck with this one.”

That didn’t sound good. Erwin, regrettably, stood from his seat and stepped through the opening to begin his trek to the big man’s office. His sculpted face laid stern and cold features of focus. It was his true resting face; everyone has one. He stopped in front of the office door, gently clenched fist pausing for just a moment before knocking on it. When he heard the faint grunt of a response, Erwin opened it, stepped inside, and closed the door, “I heard you wanted to see me, sir?”

“Smith, please-” Zackly, began, stroking his colorless beard with his large, dry hand. He rested his elbows on his desk, intertwining his fingers in that signature “I’ve been expecting you” pose, “-have a seat.”

Erwin prepared to get scolded. He knew it was coming. The journalist accepted his defeat and pulled out the nearest chair, sitting down and getting himself comfortable for what was to come, “What is it that you called me here for?”

“You haven’t written _anything_ in the last two weeks, Smith,” Zackly explained, voice rough and hearty. He _did_ have a smoking issue, but that’s not the problem here. The main problem at hand was the boss’s growing impatience. “What happened to you?”

“In all honesty, sir, political pieces are my strong suit. There is always something to write about: news to convey. City dwellers eat it up.” Erwin answered quickly and confidently, face stern and shoulders tense. 

“I understand that, Smith, but these people don’t want political news shoved down their throats all the time.” Zackly backed up in his seat, straightening his back before messing around with the white collar of his button-up shirt. “Frankly, it’s depressing. We need something from you that conveys hope to these people. Something lighthearted.”

“With all due respect, sir, why do _I_ have to be the one to write stories like that?” Erwin chimed in, voice just as stern as his posture. He exuded confidence. “I’m not going to write a Buzzfeed article or a story about a new baby lemur. That’s not news.”

“It’s news for the dumb ones out there, Smith!” Zackly jolted up from his seat, slamming his hands on his shiny black desk in front of him. “You go out there, get me a simple story, and have it to me by Sunday, or you’re being demoted. Or worse!” The older man spat and threw his arm out quickly, a tense finger pointing toward the door.

Erwin didn’t speak, but silently stood from his seat. He gave his boss a hesitant nod before turning around and leaving the office as quickly as he could. While his outside demeanor showed otherwise, Erwin’s mind began racing, his organized brain being plundered with frustrated thoughts and complaints. Once and a while an idea for his new article would pop up, but it only made him angrier. _It’s a waste of time. What a way to use my potential_ , he complained to himself. Erwin made the walk of shame back to his cubicle, collapsing in his office chair. He brought his strong hands up to place the pads of his pointer and middle finger to his temples, attempting to soothe the oncoming headache he knew would approach.

“Tough break, big guy.”

The words almost startled Erwin, causing him to pull his hands down quickly and turn around in his seat. He was glad it wasn’t someone annoying, “Nanaba.” The blonde murmured without thinking.

“You look like a deer staring at a pair of headlights, c’mon.” Nanaba leaned on the thin, opening of Erwin’s cubicle, flashing a smirk in his direction. She looked down at her arms and attempted to roll the white sleeves of her dress shirt up. Nanaba always had a taste for her outfits. Today was simple: a white button-up dress shirt with simple grey slacks, matching grey flats, and silver jewelry hanging from her ears and neck. Her engagement ring went with the outfit quite well, too, shining glamorously to remind everyone around her that she was taken.

Erwin let out a soft groan, placing his hand on his forehead before speaking, “This is bogus.”

“Think of it more like a break. Just a simple article about something stupid. Those are easy to make.” She smiled, walking over to the slightly sulking man to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Throw something together real quick, post it, Zackly’ll realize that nobody likes those, and he’ll put you back on your progressive political articles in no time.”

“They’re unbiased-”

“They are, yes, but _you’re_ progressive.”

“Neutral-”

“Erwin, bud, you’re a forty-year-old man who experienced the truth of war and military, used that chance to have the government pay for your tuition fees, came out as bi in college, and currently has an occupation in serious journalism: you’re progressive.”

“… Touche.”

Nanaba chuckled, squeezing her coworker’s shoulder, “Get some air, m’kay? He told you he could leave, so go somewhere where you can focus. I like sitting on my balcony to write, but coffee shops are always pretty laid back, too. Miche likes those too. Likes the smells.”

“Coffee shops,” Erwin thought aloud, murmuring the word carefully. A strange spark of excitement and desire zapped through his mind, bouncing on the walls of his skull as his frustrated head became clear again. Erwin felt his chest swell with passion and enthusiasm. He gazed up at Nanaba with a growing smile, “I’ve got a great place in mind. A tea shop. Why don’t you come with me. We can brainstorm together.”

Nanaba gazed up at the ceiling briefly, pretending to think even though she already had her answer, “I suppose I can get out of the building for a while, but if I’m helping you, I gotta be added to the article as a co-creator.”

Erwin’s smile was at its fullest; back to the perfect happy face, “Deal.”


	4. The Brainstorming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Nanaba set off to The Kettle for a new atmosphere while they brainstorm a topic for Erwin's new article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day you Eruri simps! 
> 
> Hopefully you had a good day. If you didn't uhhh hopefully this chapter will help. Yeah, the fluff isn't entirely here yet, but it'll be coming up soon ;)
> 
> After all, this is a slowburn for a reason.
> 
> Word Count: 3505

The outside air got a little chillier throughout the day. Luckily, Erwin dressed warm. While he and Nanaba walked through the streets of their familiar bustling city, they talked about little things they took notice of. Nanaba pointed out a new tree planted in the small grassy null between the sidewalk and city street. Erwin was glad that there was at least a little bit of foliage around. He missed nature. The blonde hoped to find a beautiful, woodsy spot with that perfect scent and view of the trees as they changed color in the fall. A wonderful sight.

It was surprisingly bright in the city today. The sun shone, but the wind brought a shiver down Erwin’s spine every now and again. If he had dressed any less, he knew the tips of his nose, ears, and fingers would be dyed red from the strange temperature. In the city, the wind wasn’t ideal. Within the mazes of tall, intruding buildings, the wind found itself stuck, knocking into each window and support beam like a ball against a tennis racket. Until it fell out the exit of the other side of the city, the wind would stay for quite a while, freezing everyone in its path as it approached. Erwin didn’t mind, but Nanaba eventually had to ask Erwin for his coat. Like a gentleman, he carefully pulled his arms out of the sleeves, yanked it off his shoulders, and held it out from Nanaba to slip her arms through.

Erwin gave Nanaba a little bit of information on the shop: what he drank, what he ate, the employees, the _owner_ , the outright kindness he experienced. He first thought that they were kind just because he was a new customer, but after meeting up with Levi again, he was positive that the smiles and happy greetings were genuine. Nanaba teased Erwin about how giddy he got when describing the place, “You must _really_ enjoyed that first visit. You sure it’s not some secret club with dancers? We’re here to work, Erwin, not to get off.”

“You sound like Hange.”

“And that didn’t _sound_ like a ‘no’ to me.”

“Watch it or I’ll tell Miche you’ve been watching firefighters dance at the club.”

“So we _are_ going to a club? Dammit, Erwin!”

Erwin rolled his eyes in response.

The Kettle was about six, seven blocks away from the official Sparks building, giving off a completely different aura to the city around it. It always seemed so welcoming and proud; a strong little establishment, it was. The tiny city building reminded Erwin of Levi, how short and fiery he and his shop are compared to the other intimidating tall people and buildings. He never realized how much a business could reflect a human being.

“This the place you were talking about? Cute little thing.” Nanaba noted with a hand on her hip and a thumb pointing at the sign. She briefly gazed up at the beautiful cursive calligraphy on the logo, taking in the majestic caramel-colored swirls.

“It’s very welcoming.” Erwin started with a small smile, making his way toward the glass door to grip the swirly handle and open it for his friend, “Now hurry up before you freeze.”

Nanaba walked through the entrance, giving Erwin a playful stab to the chest with her elbow. Erwin followed her into the comforting cafe, instinctively looking around the shop for the man who owned it. He felt something inside him pop as if it were a balloon: Levi wasn’t there. _Shame. I was hoping to see him again._ Disappointment would have to wait. They were here for work, not for staring. Staring? Erwin wasn’t here to stare… the whole time, anyway.

“Erwin? Welcome back!” The young man from the day before, Eren, stood nearby with a rag in one hand and a spray bottle of cleaner in the other. He pushed himself off the table he was cleaning to properly greet the blonde in front of him, “Here to purchase drinks or here to steal the wifi?”

“Both.” He responded simply. “Get me the same thing Levi made yesterday. Nanaba you can have whatever you want. I’ll pay.”

“Still trying to be a gentleman, huh?” She teased, walking closer to the front counter to get a better view of the chalkboard menu behind it. 

Erwin pulled his laptop case out of his book bag and set all of his items on a table right next to the tall, open window. The glass was clear, shiny without any stains or smudges. Even the table was sleek and clean, no crumbs or signs of coffee stains in sight. He really had to admit, this place was clean— cleaner than his own house. Someday he’d have to compliment Levi on his skill someday. Speaking of which… “Hey, is Levi in the back?”

“Oh, Levi? He called in before opening. Must’ve been important.” Eren answered simply, quickly making his way behind the counter to help with Erwin and Nanaba’s order. His signature smile and bright green eyes met Nanaba’s blue ones, “Now: have you figured out what you’d like to order?”

Called in? Really? From what Erwin gained last night, Levi seemed like a hard working man. Hell, this was _his_ business after all. He worked his ass off to get to this point. It just doesn’t seem like him to call in… unless it was seriously important. Erwin could feel his chest tighten as if it was being constricted by a predatory snake. _Maybe… Maybe I should try texting him_ , he thought, making his way toward the counter to pay for their drinks. The blonde tried taking a few soothing breaths through his nose as he slipped his card into the chip reader. Normally he didn’t feel this anxious, but maybe it just meant that he felt closer to Levi than he thought. He already knew he’d be having a critical thinking session about this late at night at his desk. Wait— no! Focus on the article, the _article_.

“Uh, Erwin, buddy? You can take your card out you know.” Nanaba teased, tapping the blonde man’s shoulder. It caused Erwin to stand alert, the train in his mind derailed from his racing thoughts. Nanaba continued with her attacks, “I mean, unless you wanna pay for more stuff. I’d happily get a blueberry muffin.” 

Erwin chuckled quietly at his strange demeanor and pulled out his card, “I’ll get you a muffin next time. We have work to do.”

Both Erwin and Nanaba got themselves settled in their seats, laptops out, minds ablaze. Each blonde threw out strange ideas at one another for a moment before their names were called. Nanaba offered to grab their drink orders, standing quickly and speeding toward the counter before Erwin could object. Erwin found his thoughts shifting back to Levi. Was he okay? He didn’t enjoy the atmosphere without him. A piece was missing. The boss was missing. Creative and innovative ideas of profit morphed into strange, anxious ones of worry. He gave in, pulling his phone from his pocket and hesitantly prodded at the keyboard. Erwin wrote and rewrote and rewrote his message some more, wondering if Levi would even respond. With a gulp, he sent it.

_Eyebrows, 9:04 am_

_Levi, hey. Did you get home alright? I’m at The Kettle right now and your employee (Eren, I think?) told me you didn’t come in. Hope you didn’t get sick or anything._

“You and your damn sweet tooth,” Nanaba nagged, placing Erwin’s familiar order onto his side of the table before getting settled back into her own seat. “Sugar cookie? Really? How can you eat so many sweets and keep such a great figure? I swear, you military men are all demigods.” She crossed her legs under the table, sipping her hot drink. From the strong scent, Erwin could tell it was a coffee of sorts, “Come up with any ideas while I was away?”

“Not really.” Erwin answered honestly, voice low, almost guilty. He turned to his drink and took a sip. Something about it was off. It tasted different from yesterday. Perhaps it’s because Levi didn’t make it for him.

Nanaba began the conversation, “Well, Zackly wanted something…?”

“Lighthearted.” Erwin finished for her, propping his chin up on his hand while his other made itself busy with the teacup on the right of him. He found himself carefully tracing his pointer finger around the rim.

“Yes. Lighthearted. Maybe something with animals or an old couple? An unlikely hero?” Nanaba took another sip from her drink, brows furrowing as she continued thinking.

“They all just sound so bland.” Erwin complained, sitting back in his seat with a growing frown. He was about to speak out again, but the vibration from his phone caught him off guard. The journalist flipped his phone over to check the notification. The tightness in his chest began loosening just from the name that popped up on his phone.

“Distracted already?” Nanaba purred with a teasing smile, glancing at Erwin’s phone.

The blonde man grabbed it quickly, yanking it toward his chest with the screen hidden, “Who said you could look at that? Quit peeping, you.”

“Oh!” She began, smile continuing to grow, “Something you don’t want me to see, hmm? Is it a dating app? About time you’ve gotten back into dating.”

“Nanaba, please.” he responded, quickly unlocking his phone. Honestly, it was nice to see that Levi responded so quickly. It was more relieving than anything. Erwin quickly scanned the message.

_Levi :), 9:06 am_

_Why? Worried about me?_

The message made the corners of Erwin’s mouth turn into a small, sincere smile. He could hear the man’s familiar, comforting sarcasm through the words. 

“I don’t see you smiling at your screen very often.” Nanaba teased once more, sinking back into her seat with her hot drink held comfortably in her hands. “You sure you aren’t chatting up some hot person?”

Erwin frowned, bright blue eyes glaring up from his screen, “And if I was?”

“Wait, you are?” Nanaba smiled, automatically straightening up in her seat, “Let me hear the convo!”

“The ‘convo’ barely even started. Relax.” Erwin turned in his seat to get more comfortable, quickly typing up a response and sending it.

_Eyebrows, 9:09 am_

_A little. Yes._

“Well then let me see the barely started convo,” Nanaba insisted, eventually placing her cup on the tabletop and standing up to crawl over to Erwin’s side. She gazed over the veteran’s broad shoulder to sneak a peek at his phone screen. “Levi? Isn’t that the guy you were asking for when we got here?”

A group of three, simple bubbles appeared in varying sizes near the bottom left corner of Erwin’s screen. Levi must’ve been okay considering how quick the responses were. Erwin gave in to Nanaba’s inquiry, “Yes. He owns this place. And before you say anything: no, that’s not why we came here. The drinks are just of high quality.”

Nanaba rolled her eyes, resting her chin on the man’s shoulder as the two blondes eagerly awaited a reply. Luckily, it made itself known pretty quickly.

_Levi :), 9:10 am_

_Dont be. I’m fine. Just had a stupid little accident_

_Someones dog got out of their apartment last night and caught me while going up the stairs_

“Damn. That’s gotta hurt.” Nanaba hissed, “Did he get bitten?”

“He wouldn’t stay home if it was just a bite. I’m sure he would’ve done everything in his power to get back here.” Erwin thought aloud, beginning to respond even with Nanaba staring over his shoulder.

_Eyebrows, 9:11 am_

_I’m shocked you didn’t attempt to open up shop anyway._

“You’re so dry.” Nanaba teased, knocking on the man’s free shoulder as if it were someone’s front door.

“Shush.” Erwin growled playfully, only to bring his attention back to his phone when he noticed the quick reply.

_Levi :), 9:11 am_

_Tried to. Hange forced me to stay home. Guess its a good idea considering I can barely stand even with this damn boot on_

“Poor guy has a boot now? Damn. You’re boyfriend’s clumsy.” Nanaba thought aloud, backing away from Erwin’s shoulder to stretch out her back. Her posture during the snooping wasn’t the best to keep for a while.

Erwin barely noticed his coworker’s use of words. His chest kicked back into that familiar tightness. Even Nanaba could feel his shoulders tensing after reading those words. Crazy to think how quickly things could occur. Just last night Erwin wished Levi a nice night and parted ways. Maybe if he walked the smaller man home he wouldn’t have gotten hurt like this. Or maybe _he_ would’ve taken the fall. Either way, Erwin’s expression stayed still, but his mind couldn’t help but feel somewhat guilty for the situation. Hopefully Levi wasn’t in too much pain. Hopefully the hospital bills weren’t too expensive, either. Erwin clearly remembered Levi’s brief statement about money problems when he talked about his shop. The Kettle was a “hidden gem” in Levi’s words. He could keep his head afloat with his business, but he rarely had enough income to get him his health insurance. Oh shoot, could he even _pay_ for that boot? How would he get the money for it with a struggling business?

Then, something in Erwin’s mind spoke up a lot louder than the clouded thoughts of Levi, _A struggling business…_ he repeated in his head. Erwin’s thick eyebrows suddenly rose, that handsome, exciting smile plastered onto his face once more, “I think I’ve got it.”

“Got what? Feelings? That happens when you’re in love.” Nanaba said, resting her elbow on top of Erwin’s head with a sigh.

In response, Erwin groaned, turning around in his seat to make eye contact with his coworker, “What? No. I’m not talking about my relationships, I’m talking about the article.” He quickly turned back around in his chair and immediately began writing his response to Levi, “I just have to get approval first.”

_Eyebrows, 9:12 am_

_Hey, I’ve got a proposition for you._

_Eyebrows, 9:14 am_

_My boss wants me to try writing articles out of my comfort zone, so I was wondering if I could do an article on you and your business. I’d love to help you out, and in return, it would help me, too. I was thinking that maybe it would be an article of inspiration, one that tells people to achieve their dreams. It’ll get the people excited, and give you more business._

_What do you say?_

Erwin hesitantly sent the message, impatiently awaiting a response. Unlike Levi’s other texts, he didn’t text back straight away. It struck fear into Erwin. Maybe he was being too open with him? Was this considered “going too fast?” Erwin momentarily noticed the little message bubbles pop up again, but they disappeared soon after. Ouch.

“Yikes. Tough break, bud. Let’s keep brainstorming so you can have a backup plan, hm?”

Erwin gave in pretty quickly, shoulders slumping slightly, “Yeah, alright.”

The two went back to drink sipping brainstorming. Nanaba brought up a similar idea that had something to do with wandering the streets to see any antique businesses that have been open for years. They could incorporate Erwin’s original idea, just to a different shop. Erwin shot it down almost immediately, saying, “It’s rude to give our patronage to another shop when I originally had The Kettle in mind to begin with. Besides, what would Levi think?”

Nanaba brought up another idea of interviewing shelters nearby and asking about the animals, seeing how well they’ve accustomed to their surroundings. She explained, “Everyone likes a sob story. Plus, this business is more helpful to the animals, not the owners. Levi should be fine.” It didn’t take too much convincing for Erwin to keep that idea in his back pocket. But none of these ideas seemed right to him. Erwin’s gut didn’t really enjoy it. Guilt continued to swarm around in his stomach. He was sure to make it up to Levi somehow. This way was so convenient, too! But if Levi didn’t want that…

The journalists were running out of ideas. Erwin’s methodological mind continued to stick with politics, and Nanaba’s stories were normally about survivors of abuse. She was drawn to them, and constantly tempted to create one from her own experiences. Audiences, especially millennials and feminists, enjoyed Nanaba’s content, so Zackly had no reason to change her schtick any time soon. That being said, neither were very good at heartwarming, simple stories like this. Their brains were emptied out with their ideas to the point that making new ones were exhausting. Erwin was about to offer that they head back to the office until…

_Levi :), 9:32 am_

_Really? You dont have to do that for me_

A bright smile lit up Erwin’s handsome features, causing the same expression to grow on Nanaba’s face. She stretched herself forward, trying to look at his phone screen from across the tabletop, “What’s that face for? Did your boyfriend finally respond?”

“He’s not-” Erwin’s statement broke due to his exasperated sigh, “Yes, he responded. Let me send him a quick message and I’ll tell you what he says after.”

_Eyebrows, 9:33 am_

_Let me help you out. It won’t be too much for me. Besides, this won’t be one sided. This article will help me out, too!_

_But you can tell me “no.” You won’t hurt my feelings._

Levi replied with a sarcastic remark pretty quickly.

_Levi :), 9:33 am_

_If I wanted to hurt your feelings I wouldve stood you up at the restaurant last night_

Erwin chuckled a bit, propping his chin up on his hand, “He says that if he wanted to hurt my feelings he would’ve stood me up last night.”

Nanaba hissed through her teeth, “And you like this guy? He sounds like an asshole.” She crossed her arms across her chest, frowning in Erwin’s direction. She was tempted to ask about the “last night” details but put it in the back of her mind as another, more important question, took control of her vocal cords, “Anyway, that doesn’t really answer our question. Can you write an article on this place or not?”

“I don’t know yet. He didn’t answer-” The annoyingly loud vibration of his phone threw his train of thought off the tracks again. He turned to his phone, quickly unlocking it to view the final message that made the blonde’s heart soar.

_Levi :), 9:34 am_

_If you really think this article will help my business then I guess I have no other choice. Itll be really helpful now that I cant work for a while_

_If you have questions just call me or something_

A bright, excited look found its way onto Erwin’s sculpted features. From this alone, Nanaba already knew what’s up. She sprung up from her seat with a wide smile, leaning over the tabletop, “Do you get to interview him?”

“I get to ask him anything I want.” Erwin leaned back in his seat with a confident look in his eye, “I’m sure I can make do with this. It’ll give the guy some business, too.” Erwin crossed his arms across his broad chest, gazing up at the ceiling for a moment in thought. A devious little plan to kill multiple birds with one stone suddenly popped up into his head. The man pulled out his phone again to respond to Levi with yet another question in mind.

_Eyebrows, 9:36 am_

_Actually, I was hoping that I could interview you in person. Would you mind if I met up with you sometime today? I’ll be around all day._

Honestly, Erwin was more tense about this question than any other he asked. Those racing thoughts of taking it too far ran roller coasters through his mind once again. He didn’t entirely know what Levi wanted. Maybe it would just be best to be serious and ask. Erwin just felt so rusty when it came to dating. He felt like a high schooler again, afraid to take things too far or not take it far enough. The vibration of his phone rang through his ears, sending a nervous shiver down his shoulders.

“Erwin, buddy, you’re scaring me. I don’t see you worked up like this very often.” Nanaba chuckled at him, standing up. She carefully shut her laptop closed before walking over to him and placing another hand on his strong shoulder, “Do I seriously have to give you a pep talk? Just be yourself. If he doesn’t get it, then he’s not for you. Simple as that. Now what did he say?”

With a clenched jaw and a deep breath, Erwin unlocked his phone and scanned Levi’s message.

_Levi :), 9:39 am_

_Fine. 224 apartment 16 on sylvester ave. I cant exactly go anywhere right now so just knock whenever. The door will be unlocked_

Something inside told Erwin that this day would be better than he originally planned.


	5. The "Interview"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin makes his way over to an injured Levi's apartment to ask him some questions for his new article. Levi is content to give him simple answers, and even more content to stay in Erwin's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'm glad so many people are enjoying this lil fic of mine.
> 
> I've decided there won't be any chapter update this week due to my overwhelming amount of schoolwork. I wrote out a new chapter instead of writing my college essay due in two days so uhhh wish me luck I guess '^^
> 
> But I promise you, next Sunday, we'll get another update!
> 
> Word Count: 3270

_ Eyebrows, 9:43 am _

_ Thank you so much, Levi. I’ll be there in about thirty minutes. You won’t regret it. _

“I won’t regret it, eh?” Levi murmured aloud with a sigh. He relaxed his head back onto the soft, plush pillows on his couch. The deep knocking and throbbing of his temples already annoyed the shit out of him. It was almost as bad as the pulsing in his foot.

After the best date he had so far, the petite business owner couldn’t think straight. Every single thought seeped deep into the tint of his new rose-colored glasses. The blonde’s simple yet sweet gestures, the little prickly feeling he felt in his stomach when Erwin spoke, the comfortable openness: it never felt so normal before. Anyone could understand why Levi wouldn’t be paying attention on those stairs last night.

He briefly remembered his frustrated outburst at the woman and her dog along with the limp of shame down the nature-esc hallway. It was difficult to get home after that, especially since he had to lean a hand onto the left side of the hallway while his door was on the right. Levi attempted multiple balancing acts that night.

When he called Hange last night, they could hear the strain in his voice, “You sound like shit after having such a good day. You aren’t lying to me to make me feel successful, are you?”

Levi gave in pretty quickly after that, which involved Hange stealing Moblit’s car and making their way to help him out of his apartment and to the hospital. 

The waiting room would’ve been the worst part of the night if it wasn’t for Hange’s patience. They were trying to text Erwin about the whole ordeal, but Levi insisted they pretend everything was okay, “I don’t want to worry the man who I just had a date with, four-eyes! I’m not messing this up!”

Hange had a pretty good time playing pretend and making fun of Levi for his lovesick attitude. They would read off every response Erwin gave just to fluster the shorter man. And fluster, it did. He tried his best to stay his calm, collected self, but he was so tired and full of strange, unmentionable emotion that he couldn’t hide it. Plus, it was quite easy for him to open up around Hange. They were very close, to say the least.

Levi brought his arms behind his head, resting his dark-haired scalp onto his pale appendages to get more comfortable. He was currently laying across his simple Ikea couch: a dark grey  _ Morabo _ , to be exact. His neighbor and employee, Gunther, helped Levi get set up for the rest of the day before he left for work. Gunther gratefully propped Levi up at the couch with a few fluffy pillows from his bed. He also propped up Levi’s trembling left foot with the old pillows from the couch. Gunther set up a little TV meal stand next to Levi and brought him whatever the smaller man needed to keep himself busy until the night approached. Meals were easier to grab, kettles sat on the the kitchen counter awaiting liquids, his phone laid squished between him and the cushions, charging, his TV flashed on with the remote on the stand, an open laptop warmed his thighs, and a fresh cup of Earl Grey tea wafted in his direction. It was perfect.

He was about to get started with The Kettle’s expenses, but a sharp knock to the front door jarred him out of his action, “It’s open!” He called out, automatically sinking back into the couch when he heard the clinking of the doorknob.

Erwin peeked his perfect blonde head inside before entering fully. A surprise splash of sweet, almost floral, air freshener, followed right behind the journalist. It actually made him jump a bit from the strange spitting sound. It almost made Levi chuckle. The dark-haired man personally enjoyed the semi-casual turtleneck sweater Erwin was sporting under his long coat. It was nice to take in that appearance again: made Levi relax into the couch cushions a little more.

The journalist scanned the room for a moment, blue eyes sparkling with wonder and awe, “It’s like there’s nobody even living here. I’ve never seen a home so clean before.” He was right! The home was very simple, cheap, even. But the amount of cleaning done to the place made everything look almost brand new. Dull greys and muted blues filled the walls and furniture, adding pop of color every now and again with brighter blue accents such as pillows or carpets. The home seemed almost entirely made with wood flooring and cold colors, yet carried a bold, modern design to it.

Levi scoffed, quickly averting his gaze from the man to the laptop resting on his thighs, “Could be cleaner… Don’t be afraid to make yourself at home.”

“Thank you for actually allowing me to come over. It’ll be really helpful during this tight schedule of mine.” Erwin swung his head to the right, taking notice of the small coat hangers on the wall. He took it upon himself to set his bag down for just a moment as he peeled off his coat and carefully hung it onto the display. Pretty soon, Erwin found himself sitting on a small grey seat near Levi, “How are you feeling?”

“Besides the pulsing in my ankle? Normal, I guess.” Levi responded, monotone yet sarcastic as ever.

“And you said a dog did this to you?”

“One of my neighbor's Pomeranians. Those damn dogs always escape when she opens her door. I should’ve paid more attention to where my feet were.”

“Well I hope you aren’t out of commission for too long.” Erwin flashed a soft, comforting smile his way before reaching for his bag, “I’m sure The Kettle will need its owner when all these new customers come around.”

_ Right, right. He’s just here for an interview _ , Levi reminded himself. He finally gazed up from his laptop to make eye contact with Erwin. Somehow, he looked even nicer in bright lighting. His godlike features were easily visible, sapphire blue eyes shining in the bright lights of Levi’s own home. The small business owner could feel his stomach tightening, creating vivid knots that made even the Boy Scouts tremble in fear. To clear his head, Levi twisted his torso toward the stand, picking up his teacup by the rim and bringing it closer to his lips.

“That’s a strange way of holding your cups.” Erwin noted, rummaging around in his bag while he spoke. “I meant to bring it up last night, but I guess it slipped my mind.”

“It’s a force of habit.” Levi answered, voice strict and deep as always. He carefully brought the porcelain rim up to his lips, tipping it slowly to take a sip. Every slosh of liquid (in Levi’s case) was meant to be savored. Without knowledge, Levi took in the clashing flavors and strange scents. Earl Grey: bold and disastrous with a splash of citrus and a touch of that bitter taste Levi adored. He slowly pulled the rim away and absent-mindedly set it on the stand when he was finished, “I don’t want to risk the handle breaking. These kinds of cups are easy to damage, you know.”

“You really love your tea, don’t you?” Erwin thought aloud, finally pulling his laptop out of his muted bag, “What made you so interested with that stuff, anyway?”

“It just helps me calm down.” Levi stated simply, closing his eyes and allowing himself to sink into the pillows behind him. He crossed his arms tightly over his built chest and let out a sigh, “You need to pay attention to everything when you brew tea: the leaves, the flavors, the color, the scent, the timing. The act of brewing helps me focus and distract me from the annoyances flying around. Drinking it is just a plus.” He slowly opened those dull blue eyes of his, gazing softly at his left foot sitting immobile on the stack of pillows, “Not to mention, many of the ingredients have healing properties. Tea is healthy, and the taste immaculate.”

Erwin stayed silent, nodding along to show Levi that he was still listening while he opened up his laptop. Levi could make out the sound of Erwin’s slender fingers working vigilantly on the keyboard. They sounded quick, sounded strong. He wondered what else those hands could do, but quickly brought his mind back to the present before those thoughts took a turn for the worst. 

“When did you first start making tea?” He asked simply, gazing up at Levi with kind, almost hopeful eyes that made Levi’s heart skip a beat.

The question seemed surprisingly complicated to answer even though he remembered the thought clearly. Levi’s answer hesitated, letting out a muffled vowel before accurately wording his response, “I guess… I guess I’d say when I was nine? Ten, maybe? It’s a bit of a blur, but Kenny got back from doing whatever the hell he was doing that day. Basically collapsed onto the sofa, and told me to make him something ‘nice and hot to sober up with.’”

Levi pursed his lips momentarily, eyebrows furrowing slightly at the memory. The smell of that man was clear as day, and his own backhanded response rang in his ears, “Why should I have to make anything for you, old man?” He blurrily remembered a scoff and something about living on the streets as a reply from his uncle. Levi brought his currently dainty hand up to rest his thumb and forefinger on his chin, gently rubbing it as he tried to relive the past more in-depth for Erwin.

Before he could think of anything else, however, Erwin chimed in with a question of his own: one worded and full to the brim with curiosity, “Kenny?”

It almost made Levi jump from hearing that name aloud, as if he didn’t realize he said it first. He widened his crystal, greyish-blue eyes just a bit, looking up from his thinking position to make eye contact with Erwin. Something could tell him that Erwin worried about his intrusion. Quite strange considering that Erwin’s features laid as still and proper as ever. Levi bit the inside of his cheek to the point of feeling slight pain. It didn’t matter to him, though, he chewed his cheeks all the time. “He’s my uncle.” he answered, daring himself not to avert his gaze like he always did in these situations, but he found himself doing the opposite like always.

Levi could hear the typing stop. The air grew silent and uncomfortable— to Levi, at least. It was almost scary. Did he say something wrong? The silent question caused Levi to immediately look back in Erwin’s direction. The blonde sat completely still, eyes gently focused on his bright computer screen. Levi took note of the little wrinkle in between his eyebrows when he was deep in thought like that. What was he thinking about?

After a few more uninterrupted moments of silence, Erwin looked up from his screen to make eye contact with Levi, “Tell me more about your business.”

It was clear that Erwin wanted to change the subject. Or maybe Levi wanted to change the subject. Either way, it was changed.

The two men went back and forth, sharing stories, questions, and the sounds of keyboard clacks and tea sips. Levi even got into depth about his employees.

Eren was the youngest, in his freshman year of college. Sometimes Levi wondered why Eren chose this shop of all places. Chain stores have a much better payroll anyway. Whatever his reasoning, he was a great cleaning asset. Petra was a few years older than him: a senior at the same college Eren was currently attending. She was a very sweet girl and had an amazing work ethic. Her pastries were some of the best Levi had ever tasted. So after a few compliments, Petra quickly found a spot on Levi’s team. Oluo and Petra were the same age. Levi pokes fun at his mature appearance in his head every now and again. He works well, and has a talent for brewing sweeter coffees and teas, but he also has the most injuries at the workplace. Specifically, he bites his tongue. A lot. Sometimes he has to stay in the kitchen because he can’t talk to the customers very well. Gunther works two jobs, but that doesn’t mean his lack of employee appearance falters the business. He’s a wonderful worker, even if he can’t be there all the time. His gestures are spectacular and he enjoys helping others even when he’s not at work. But Eld was the head of it all. Levi would consider him a “second in command.” He’s a fabulous worker who gets shit done and gets it done quick. Levi trusts him the most with the shop.

It felt nice to go into detail about his workers. At this point, Levi felt as if he should give them a token of appreciation. Erwin audibly chuckled at that, “And Hange says you aren’t sweet.”

“And they’re right. This isn’t being sweet, it’s being a decent boss.” Levi huffed, crossing his arms tightly across his chest just like before. He could feel his stomach tightening into those distant yet familiar knots. Hearing someone call him “sweet” was rare, but he wasn’t complaining. No— hearing  _ Erwin _ call him “sweet” was, well…  _ sweet _ .

Erwin sat forward in his seat, a cheeky grin growing on those handsome features of his, “You just don’t know how to take a compliment.”

“Of course I wouldn’t know..!” Levi defended, voice stammering and shrill and uneven. It was almost as if he was flustered. Right— like Levi Ackerman could get flustered around anyone but Hange, “I don’t get compliments, you know.”

“Well then get used to it.”

In response to Erwin’s teasingly annoying yet loveable bluntness, Levi gave him a firm “hmph” before setting his laptop to the side and twisting his body to throw his legs over the side of the sofa. “I’m getting more tea.”

Erwin’s brows climbed his face with concern, “Hold on— should you be moving around like that?” He asked considerately with a thin layer of shock. Levi could make out Erwin’s movements out of the corner of his eye. He slammed his laptop closed, quickly standing alert to be at Levi’s aide just in case.

Levi decided not to answer that question of his. Honestly, he hadn’t moved around too often ever since he got this boot. Surely it should be easier than walking around without it. He was actually supposed to be using crutches, but his insurance couldn’t cover them nor could he pay for them out of pocket. Hange attempted to look on Craigslist and the Facebook marketplace for anyone selling their unneeded crutches, but came up short handed. They even tried to pay for them, but Levi insisted that Hange worry about themselves.

The dark-haired man placed his right hand on the arm of the couch, using it to give him some extra balance when he pushed himself off. Levi carefully applied the weight of his body onto his booted left foot. A strong, searing sensation dashed quickly from just below his inner ankle down to his big toe. It almost felt like someone took a knife to the right side of his foot and cut a thick stripe of muscle clean off. The pain made Levi’s jaw clench together tightly and instinctively bring his weight off said foot.  _ Dammit! Aren’t boots supposed to make things easier? _

At least the subject of compliments could easily change, now.

Erwin took a few steps closer, arms out just a bit to offer their assistance to Levi if need be, “You’re being too rash. Sit back down, and I’ll get you your tea. How does that sound?”

“Making my guest do all the work?” Levi huffed, rolling his eyes so heavily that Erwin wouldn’t be able to lift them. “I already did that once today. I’m not making you do any more work than you need too.”

His icy-blue eyes found themselves staring at the wooden floor below his feet. He placed most of his weight on his right foot when he walked, and quickly limped off his left when he needed to take a step. Levi could hear Erwin’s audible sigh, but didn’t predict his helpful openness. The blonde showed off that loyal, military heart of his by crouching down enough to slide his strong right arm under Levi’s left and wrapping it around the smaller man’s shoulders, “If you’re not going to let me get the tea for you, I might as well help you get there.”

Erwin’s name sat upon Levi’s tongue, desperate to tell him off, but he feared he wouldn’t say what he wanted to say. He  _ wasn’t _ embarrassed, though. Not at all. Levi Ackerman doesn’t get embarrassed. He just can’t breathe or stand due to the fact that someone as shining as Erwin Smith would go out of his way to help him with nonsense. Levi bit back his tongue. He could feel the heat of the other man next to him, the muscles around his body, the soft knitting of Erwin’s sweater. And the smell of this man made Levi’s tea envious. How could someone smell so much like the embodiment of attractiveness? It was as if someone put Levi’s favorite scents into one and made it into a body wash only Erwin could use. Maybe it was for the best that Erwin was helping him walk because if he couldn’t get that far then, he  _ definitely _ wouldn’t be getting any further now.

The two had astounding teamwork, too. Of course, Levi still struggled due to his fried, flustered mind and painful foot, but they reached the kitchen nonetheless. When they arrived, Erwin started talking to Levi like he was a child staying out past their bedtime. However, this was nothing like the scolding Levi was used to as a child. It actually felt kind of nice to hear such meddling yet gentle words of care come from Erwin.

He kept as much weight off his left foot as he could, standing on his right and leaning over the countertop with his left hand stuck in place. With his right, he carefully poured the pre-made kettle of tea into the spare cup (he  _ did _ leave his other teacup behind, after all). At this point, the smaller man’s focus stayed sharp on his new goal: tea. He could barely even hear Erwin anymore. His muffled voice rang in his ears. Damn, even if he couldn’t make out his words, Erwin’s voice still sounded smooth and sensual. After pouring his cup, his mind finally traced back to the man at hand, “Sorry. I got caught up in the moment uh-” Levi cleared his throat for a moment and picked up the teacup by the rim once more. He gazed up at the taller man, asking one more question before sipping his drink, “Could you repeat that?” 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to go out again when you start to heal up.” Erwin answered honestly, his invisible golden retriever tail wagging happily.

Levi’s face surprisingly contorted out of its signature Wednesday Adams look and into one of pure shock. He even pulled his teacup away to cover his mouth with the back of his hand to cough a bit. After allowing himself to breathe, he met Erwin’s excited eyes with his own, disbelieving ones, “ _ R-...Really? _ ”


	6. The Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin takes Levi out on their second date to unwind a bit from their stressful lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for allowing me that week of rest. I really needed it '^^  
> Anyway, here come the lads, ready for their second date! This one is actually formulated from a dream date of mine, to just grab some books and read with someone under the shade of a big, bushy tree!  
> Hope you guys enjoy~~
> 
> Word Count: 3917
> 
> Edit (3/14/2021): Due to some difficulties with my school schedule and scholarship opportunities that I need to take NOW, I won't be able to put up another chapter until (hopefully) next week. Sorry about that guys!

Originally, Levi didn’t know what to think. Another date? So soon? Well, depending on how quickly his foot healed— which was a lot faster than he thought it would be. Erwin’s down-to-earth question rang in his ears, traveling into a vault deep within the business owner’s mind.

At first, Levi was reluctant to accept the offer. It all sounded too good to be true. Levi knew he was quiet. He also knew he was stubborn and reticent and irritable and antisocial and… well, you get the picture. It was mostly negatives. Levi couldn’t think of too many positives, so why would anyone be so delighted to spend time with him?

He remembered the innocent look in Erwin’s magnificent blue eyes when he asked the question. The blonde had that signature, comforting smile etched into those chiseled features. And the way he kept himself alert in case Levi needed assistance was just too damn flattering. How could anyone say “no” to that man? Levi  _ definitely _ couldn’t.

A good week had passed since the “interview.” Erwin stayed for a couple of hours yet only spent around twenty minutes on asking questions and writing Levi’s responses. It was nice to have the company once and a while. At one point, Levi straightened himself out, finding himself slightly worried about Erwin’s leave from his workplace. “Why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be at work right now?” he questioned, even raising a dark eyebrow to show his concern. It was the most expression Levi had on his face since work yesterday. Erwin briefly explained how he had to roam the world to find good stories, and it quickly brought Levi back down to his composed self. It was almost embarrassing to feel so much around one person. Now he could easily make a fool of himself or say something he didn’t mean to say or make a mess or, or…

Besides Levi’s constant internal freakouts, the rest of the visit went nicely and they were finally on topic of discussing their new date plans. Erwin threw out the idea right away, as if he had this idea in mind for years: a bookstore date! It was honestly kind of cute. Levi threw in something about a picnic instead of just reading, and Erwin gleefully accepted the compromise. Honestly, this idea appealed to Levi a lot more than the last date. Don’t get him wrong, a steak dinner is always to die for, but this seemed more laid back, cheap, and ultimately more genuine. 

Five days passed since then, and Levi could easily walk in the boot now. Granted, his foot wasn’t entirely healed, but he could at least work! And speaking of work, the journalist’s idea about Levi’s little shop was accepted: published four days since the interview, too. Erwin would come by The Kettle almost every day to ask how Levi’s foot was feeling, which would inherit a pretty dull response. The two would go back and forth a little bit, Erwin would remind him of their future plan, and the two would part ways to head back to work. But this day, Erwin stayed.

Levi currently sat in the back of the business. It was a dull looking office, yet it was clean to the touch, even with the old furniture and computer. The papers he needed in the moment were piled at perfect parallel angles with the sides of the rickety desk. A small desk lamp sat on the very edge of the tabletop, illuminating the messages on the paper. Each one was another utility expense. Plumbing bill, electricity bill, gas bill, wifi bill: it was all so much and it added another burden onto Levi’s overwhelming pile of frustration. It was bad enough that he had the hospital expenses and apartment rent to take care of.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on his door that jolted the man out of his disappointment. The tall blonde employee, Eld, peeked into Levi’s little office, “Erwin’s here, sir. You have the time?”

“I suppose I can speak with him for a bit.” Levi murmured just loud enough for his employee to hear. He turned in his seat, about to push himself off his chair, but quickly decided against it when he could feel his ankle’s silent scream, “Actually, bring him in here, please.”

Eld only gave him a nod, and soon that blonde man was replaced with another. Erwin’s presence alone was enough to reduce Levi’s stress load by gallons but physically, he showed no sign of relaxation. His shoulders were sitting upright, his small hands were clammy, his neck craned forward, and his back was as painful as his foot used to be. His cold, icy gaze, kept solidified on the annoying bank account, “What do you want?”

“Yikes. You don’t sound happy.” Erwin grunted, carefully closing the blurry glass door behind him. Levi only let out a quiet grunt in response, attempting to roll his eyes but decided to keep click-clacking away at the keyboard. Without warning, Levi could feel a strange, warm weight on his shoulders which automatically triggered a fight response. The small man whipped his entire body around in the blink of an eye, dark bangs whipping himself in the face as he did so. His pale hands transformed from frail and clammy to strong and tense in an instant, his left latching onto whatever touched him so suddenly. A sharp slap emerged from Levi’s harsh grip onto Erwin’s right wrist. Erwin instinctively attempted to tear his arm away. The smaller man’s fearsome features faded as he let go and yanked his hand back toward his chest, almost cowering back into himself. He attempted to stutter an apology as soon as he realized his mistake.

Erwin carefully rubbed his wrist with his free hand, looking back at Levi with his currently wide, blue eyes, “Hey, hey, it’s fine! Don’t worry about it!” Erwin reassured, pulling his hand off the dull ache in his wrist, “I’ve had worse injuries in Afghanistan, believe me.”

Levi could see the remorse in his eyes, the subtle fear and judgemental looks. Oh God,  _ ‘Oh God. I messed up again. It was nice while it lasted: the longest almost relationship I ever had down the goddamn shitter.’ _

“You have boundaries, I overcrossed them, and I apologize.” Erwin atoned, causing Levi to freeze in his tracks. That was it? The clear shock crossing Levi’s features clearly meant he was expecting something else. Erwin had basically just been assaulted and yet he was so  _ calm _ . The journalist kneeled down on one knee, lifting his head up slightly to meet Levi’s face. It was almost as if he was talking to a child. Levi  _ did _ feel like a child. He grit his teeth together while Erwin spoke, “Don’t worry about it, Levi. I’m okay.”

The blonde offered an almost trembling Levi a small, concerned smile, quickly changing the subject, “You know, I have the day off today, and you seem to be walking around better. So, let’s go on our little bookstore date today.”

Levi, shocked out of his previous state, responded abruptly, “What? Right now? I can’t do that. I have work.”

“Then leave work early and come with me.” Erwin rebutted, unknowingly rubbing his right wrist, “You’re stressed out of your mind right now. I can tell. It might be a good idea to take some time off and relax a bit, hm?”

“Erwin, please, the shop needs me.”

“It’s a Wednesday, Levi. It won’t be busy. Besides, you have Eld, Gunther, and Petra here today. I’m sure they can take care of it.”

“Erwin-”

“And if you’re still feeling guilty about a bit ago, you can think of it as an apology.”

How Erwin could understand Levi’s distress so clearly, he would never know. A part of it was actually kind of nice. After all, Levi didn’t really talk about how he was feeling, so having someone easily read him was a blessing at times. Levi shut his eyes, furrowing his thin eyebrows together to form a look of submission and surrender. He let out a quiet sigh before opening his eyes and glancing at the clock. It was almost five in the afternoon, just nearing the dinner rush. Levi swiveled his chair to the right so he could face the blonde beauty. He looked so loyal, so chivalrous and clean even though he was dirtying the knee of his grey dress pants with that knight-like kneel. As normal, his outfit was put together perfectly, and not a strand of hair stuck out of place. How could anyone say “no” to such a king, “Just give me a few minutes to finish this up and I’ll meet you out there.”

A familiar, excited gleam flashed in Erwin’s glorious eyes that Levi loved so much— although he’d never admit it. The blonde stood up to make his leave. Levi murmured something about allowing him to try a sample of Petra’s new cinnamon apple crumble cakes while he waited; Erwin couldn’t hide his joy if he tried. He could really act like a child sometimes. It almost made Levi smile.

Frustratingly enough, Levi finished with a few expenses. He ultimately decided to finish the rest on his own time. Due to the time he had alone, the idea of the date sunk further and further into Levi’s mind. It was difficult to focus. Guess he truly  _ did _ need a break. He carefully stood up, right knee attempting to buckle under the weight he put on it. As easily as he could walk now, a part deep in the back of Levi’s mind, warned him to apply as little pressure onto his left foot as possible. Walking wasn’t hard anymore, but it was all the more draining having to put so much weight onto the right side of his body. He quickly stacked his papers together, one on top of the other perfectly, and set them aside as he would get back to them another day. Levi pulled his dark grey coat off the back of his swivel chair and threw it over his shoulder before walking out of his office and into the magically smelling work zone. The business owner quickly went over his plan and handed off the keys to Eld for the night. At some point in the middle of his spiel, Petra handed him one of the cinnamon apple crumbles to which Levi didn’t pay much mind to until he met up with Erwin near the exit, “Did you try one already?”

“I did. Just as scrumptious as everything else.” Erwin stepped out into the sunshine, holding open the glass door for the smaller man. “She really does have a knack for making those things.” Although Levi would never admit it, this was another part of Erwin’s childish side he seemed to enjoy. He had a thing for sweets! Every time he came into the shop to buy something, he would always try a new treat. Eventually, Levi found that out of everything they sold, Erwin is a fruity kind of guy— pun intended. Blueberry muffins, lemon bars, apple fritters, banana bread, and strawberry tarts got the most reaction out of him.

Levi followed the blonde outside, nibbling at the treat with a hand underneath it to catch the falling cinnamon crumbs. Erwin was right, scrumptious was a perfect way to word it.

Levi followed Erwin slowly, eventually causing the taller man to slow down to a nimble stroll. It didn’t take too long for the pair to make it to the little bookstore. Levi gazed up at the building, shocked that it could actually stand. It was clearly old and decrepit looking. Maybe if it was fixed up, it would look a little more lively. Levi spotted the sign above the doorway, squinting a bit to read it, “Buh-shop-ee tr-oh-st? This is your favorite bookstore?”

“Buchshoppe Trost, actually. It’s German.” Erwin chuckled a bit, stepping forward to open up the old, squeaky door. “And yes, this is my favorite bookstore. Just trust me, you’ll love it.”

Levi carefully stepped inside, quickly understanding why this place was a favorite. The inside was almost like a dreamworld. Books stacked on neutral, wooden shelves completely covered the walls. Each one created thin hallways throughout the shop. The lights flashed the room dimly, illuminating the spines of each book cover just enough so you could read the contents. And the beautiful smell of wood and paper escalated through the tiring building. The only thing that Levi disliked was the strange amount of dust particles in the air. “I’ve never seen something so beautifully disgusting in my life.”

“Levi!”

“Sorry. It’s just… I think I need a mask.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. Come with me.”

And so, Erwin led Levi through the thin mazes of books, pointing out every section they came across: action, mystery, sci-fi, romance, horror, classics, fantasy, historical fiction, and even stranger genres such as bizarro fiction and nordic noir. Erwin ended up admitting that every now and again he was a sucker for a good, sappy, romance novel. Levi didn’t expect it, but now that Erwin said so, it sounded so right. He’d have to tease Erwin about it later. Levi ended up sharing that he didn’t really have a favorite genre. Reading was wonderful and all, but he was always so busy that he never had the time to take in the content.

“Oh, this one’s a real treat.” Erwin gasped, stopping in his tracks to briefly explore a shelf Levi couldn’t see. He pulled out an old, ratty looking book. The corners of the hardcover were beginning to peel, and the spine split down the middle. One good tear and the book would break into two. Erwin wiped off the dust on the cover before showing it to Levi. It didn’t have any photos, only a navy blue cover with golden calligraphy titled “I Remember You.”

“Sounds cheesy.” Levi scoffed, resulting in Erwin’s own breathy chuckle.

“A little bit. It’s about the blossoming romance between a young woman with short-term memory loss and a professional male tennis player. Really goes into the world of fame and how it adds great difficulty to dating normal. Not to mention Rachel’s difficulty with memorization.”

“Rachel? Okay, now it’s even cheesier.” Levi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I think you should try it.” Erwin insisted, handing the book off to Levi.

“At least wipe the rest of the dust off first.” Levi tisked, pulling a thin white handkerchief from his jacket pocket to wipe the remaining dust off.

“Tell you what,” Erwin began, “Why don’t you get this one, and you can pick out a favorite of yours that I can try out.” 

Without much convincing, Levi took up on the offer. After scavenging around the old bookstore, the small business owner found a book that he enjoyed but never actually finished. He could remember exactly where it was in his home, too. The novel was titled, “Serial Killers: the Beginning, Ending, and Aftermath” and shared the contents and actions of horrible, yet unknown serial killers. True crime always piqued Levi’s interest. Every now and again he would put on a true crime podcast while he cleaned or worked, attempting to figure out a scenario where he could get away with the murder. Normally he would just have to change a small detail in the killer’s plan for him to be unsuspected.

Erwin pleaded with Levi to let him buy both of the books, but Levi continuously insisted that he at least pay for his own. The blonde reluctantly gave in, sputtering on about how he would pay for all their picnic food in the near future. Levi only scoffed in response.

Speaking of food: Levi still made a fuss about payment. As little money as he had in the moment, he still wanted to help with something. They came upon a local asian deli market. Inside the market had little food items and treats. It was a little bland on the inside, architecture wise, but each dented metal shelf was filled to the brim with colorful treats and snacks. In a separate room of the market, there was an actual to-go restaurant. The two split up in each section of the store to get what they wanted. Erwin ordered their meals, and Levi picked out any little snack that looked appetizing enough. He couldn’t really read any of the labels though. Luckily neither had any allergies to anything or they’d be fucked. A hospital date didn’t sound especially fun.

Each of the men bought their little goodies and made their way to the park. Levi noticed Erwin eying his boot every now and again, thick eyebrows furrowing a familiar wrinkle on the bridge of his nose. He was always tempted to ask him, “What’s that face for?” but he already knew the answer. Levi was just lucky that he barely felt any pain in the boot anymore. Plus, after five days of sitting around, some walking exercise was probably for the best.

Erwin led the way. Like Levi noted before, it was as if he had planned this entire date at some point way before he asked for it to happen. Perhaps it was a dream spot of his.  _ ‘Cute.’ _ The spot was mostly flat, but had a large oak tree at the very top of a small, grassy hill. A dark, wooden picnic bench rested on the green null just before the hill began to make its climb toward the tree. The higher the two went, the colder it seemed to be. Wasn’t heat supposed to rise? Well, it could also be because of the autumn breeze. It  _ has _ been getting colder as of recent. 

Erwin set down his bags of food and urged Levi to do the same. They quickly set up their respective spots on the picnic table with Levi looking at every spec of dirt and discreet cobweb with a death glare. Erwin tried to lighten the mood by brushing off the little intrusions off the tabletop and the seats, but was sadly met with a few splinters. He gave a nervous chuckle and removed them, but did have to tear a bit of skin for one particular sliver.

When Levi was finally comfortable, they began eating. Erwin ordered simple asian meals for the both of them: orange chicken with pork lo mein and a meat bun on the side! Levi personally didn’t enjoy how large the meals were, but ate without any verbal complaints. A few South Korean and Japanese snacks were taken out of their packaging, too. Levi picked everything out based on what their labels looked like and what he had seen online. Luckily, Ramune brand sodas are pretty accessible to understand. He assumed the fish shaped breads were either biscuits or cakes of some sort, and the bright purple bag full of fruit had to have been gummies or hard candies. Erwin decided to be brave and try them first, taking a big bite of a fish cake. Levi was right! It was cake, with a nice hazelnut or chocolate spread on the inside. It seemed to have meshed with Erwin’s taste buds perfectly considering he ate two more after that. Levi prompted him to try the candies too, and was met with a squished face and puckered lips. He ultimately had to spit the candy into his hand and gulp down copious amounts of his peach flavored Ramune. “That’s really fucking sour!” The overzealous action made Levi laugh. Yes,  _ laugh _ . Well, it was more of a chuckle through his nose than anything. But could you blame him? Such a sweet, composed, and well put together man like Erwin Smith shriveling his face like a raisin then  _ cussing _ up a storm? It had been the first time Levi heard any form of curse word from those lips. He hated to admit it, but the harsh words made him almost feel some sort of heat in his stomach. How embarrassing...

Levi couldn’t eat too much, but Erwin ate a surprising amount, letting out a rough sigh as he complained, “I might have eaten too much for my own good.”

The smaller business man just rolled his eyes, standing up with most of his weight on the creaky picnic table. He made sure to thoroughly clean his space up before digging around in the paper bag that kept their books, “Don’t fall asleep on me, now. You promised me a book club sesh.”

“You’re right, you’re right. I’ll get up.” the blonde responded with an uncomfortable huff, pushing himself off the seat. He suggested, if Levi felt comfortable, that they sit under the tree and read so they didn’t hurt their backs too badly. Levi grimaced at the idea of getting his clothing dirty with the tree bark, damp grass, and awful amount of dirt near the trunk, but gave in when Erwin brought up the painful office chair he sat in at work. Now that he mentioned it, Levi’s attention gravitated toward the slice of pain crawling up his spine from his lower back. Perhaps stretching his back on something stable like the tree trunk would be a better idea than he once perceived. 

Just then, Erwin’s phone vibrated vigorously in his pocket. Levi could hear it as clear as day. When the movement continued, Erwin slipped it out of his pocket, glanced at the contact, then spoke, “I have to take this. I’ll meet you at the tree, okay? Get comfy.”

“With that dirt pile? I doubt it.” Levi ragged, picking out his respective book and slowly making his way to the tree. Climbing the hill was a little difficult with a boot without grip, but he got the hang of it eventually. He clenched the book tightly against his hip, careful not to destroy the dying novel as he made his trek.

_ “Besides the dirt and this damn appetite, this is kinda nice,’  _ Levi admitted to himself, shimmying down the tree trunk in order to sit down comfortably. The grass wasn’t as damp as he imagined, and the bark wasn’t sticky or rough, either. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, especially when Erwin comes to sit by his side. Besides the sad attempt at walking back at his apartment during the interview, the two men had never been so close. Something about that moment always stuck with Levi. The sheer compassion and generosity, the  _ need  _ to help: it was nice to see. Not to mention the warmth that Erwin gave off. His presence alone was enough to get Levi feeling warm. Not any weird warmth, but a comforting one. One Levi rarely felt.

Finally settled in, Levi swung his head to the left when he heard Erwin approaching, He was starting to understand his footsteps. “About time. ‘Get comfy.’”

Erwin’s shoulder slumped. Previously, Levi thought he was relaxed, but that familiar eyebrow-scrunched look solidified on his godlike features, tainting them with something that  _ clearly _ wasn’t relaxation. The blonde didn’t even sit, just standing near Levi and the tree in silence— no, in thought. It didn’t feel good.

“Hey, you alright?” Levi asked without thinking. Strange, considering he doesn’t feel empathy very often.

“That was my boss,” Erwin started, bringing a strong, square hand up to his forehead to gently massage the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, “I think I just lost my job.”


End file.
